


Missing Sourwolf

by StileLicious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek Hale Returns, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek's A Slight Fail Wolf, Derek's Bad With Feelings, Disappearance Of Derek, Emotional Stiles, Evil Nogitsune, Human Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, MxM - Freeform, Peter Hale Interferes, Sex, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sleepless stiles, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Sourwolf, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Supernatural (Teen Wolf TV), Tags May Change, Teen Wolf, Terrible at tagging, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Alpha Derek Hale, Werewolf Derek Hale, biting kink, male x male, sorry - Freeform, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StileLicious/pseuds/StileLicious
Summary: I'm bad at summaries but I can assure the story is worth the read. The tags say it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there beautiful reader'(s). 
> 
> I do not in any way get paid for writing this.   
> I do not in any way own anything from Teen Wolf.   
> This Fanfiction contains MxM (Male x Male relationships) so if you don't like it then you may turn back a page and carry on with whatever you're doing. Other than that, if you stay then have fun reading. I have autism so my grammar might be all over the place or might not make sense but I do try my best. Thank you. 
> 
> There will be parts from the original story (the series) used.

* * *

 

With Derek gone Stiles has slowly been slipping off the rails of sanity. It had affected Stiles more than he thought it would've. Every day after school he'd go to the old burnt Hale house and sit there for hours in hopes for the sourwolf to return. Stiles simply more than just missed Derek and wasn't afraid to admit it. The pack, however, knew just how much it affected the human member but they couldn't do anything about it but with the new baddies rising up they had been too busy protecting the town and with school, they couldn't be there for Stiles every minute through the day. Scott pretty much, every day and everyone else kept calling and leaving messages on Dereks phone but he never got a reply. Noah Stilinski had also been slipping off the rails because his son was slipping further and further. The sheriff of Beacon Hills felt powerless that he couldn't help his son. 

Derek had left shortly after Stiles had been freed from the void and evil spirited nogitsune. Nobody knew why he had left, there had been no note or anything to leave any hint of why he had gone away. 

Stiles' limbs twitched as he walked up to the porch of the Hale house. It was late at night, he had once again skipped school because of not sleeping and trying to once again get as much sleep as he could. He was more than scared hoping that the void never came back and took over him again. Since Dereks disappearance, Stiles felt like he was sleepwalking through something worse than a nightmare. It was just unbearable. Every night he would wake up in buckets of sweat and tears with either no one or his father clinging to him then he'd cling back on to his father. He'd been missing out on a lot of school but always made up for the grades with studying from notes that the pack sometimes left in his room for him. The teen had some idea of feeling the way he was but he had no idea of why he was being affected so strongly. A few feet from the Hale house Stiles stood with a buzz running through him. Around his eyes, he had dark rings of lost sleep making his eye color seem darker than it originally was. His skin also looked paler than usual. His right hand clenched and then unclenched before another buzz shook through his limbs, "okay..." he breathed with his whiskey brown eyes flickering over the house. "Just do what you've done every other day Stiles... just walk right in there and you'll see him. He'll be there. He'll be there..." he all but spoke to himself.   
  
The first few days that Derek disappeared from the world Stiles had been busy with school but he hid how he felt. Just when he had gotten his sleep back on track it had also started getting out of sync. His father although busy with work still worried and tried to spend time with his son. Sometimes Stiles would reveal his feelings at the table then the Noah would make jokes saying that Stiles was in love with Derek but deep inside he knew that was actually the case. They both knew it and so did the pack. They all knew Stiles' feelings toward the sourwolf. They knew that Stiles knew of his feelings too but neither of them knew if Derek knew but assumed he did because... hello, Werewolf.  When those days turned into weeks Stiles could no longer hide how he felt. Stiles grades had begun to slip. He started missing out on school or coming in late. He'd often go to the Hale but he never went inside. He hung around outside it for an hour then either went back home or to the loft. When his sleepless nights turned into just worse than nightmares he'd wake up in his dads arms and sometimes it helped but other times it made him feel worse. Sometimes he slept at the loft because it did sometimes rarely make those nightmares disappear. When those weeks had turned into months he had been started going inside the Hale house. Sometimes falling asleep there clinging to something of Dereks on the burnt sofa. More specifically to the leather jacket that Derek used to wear when they had first met which he had taken from the loft and kept at his side whether it was in his own room, in the Hale house, in his Jeep or in Dereks loft. Stiles took it everywhere. Even wore it school on the rare days he went. The jacket... just slightly made everything seem better. Like he was a little bit safer.   
  
Shaking himself from his thoughts, Stiles walked closer to the porch, walked up the few steps then when he reached the door he let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding in. He thought to himself 'just open the door Stiles. There's no void waiting for you behind the door. There's nothing waiting to take you away. Nothing...', when he finally shook himself from his thoughts his fingers lightly grazed over the door handle before stepping inside.   
  
As usual, everything looked the same. Untouched and burnt with no presence or sign of Derek being present. A shaky breath rippled from the teens slightly parted lips as he could feel the tears welling up and threatening to make themselves known to the world. His feet carried him into the living room. He'd glance at it before his feet carried him back out and up the stairs to Derek's old room. In his old room, Stiles sat on the burnt bed. Then when he laid back he'd think on what Derek would've been like as a teenager his age. Stiles had met younger Derek once. Kate had turned him back in time and used him again. He thought that younger Derek had been cute. A little less of sourwolf too but still scared him a little at the time. A huff of laughter erupted from the teen. "Sourwolf" he called out to the air when his laughter died down. For hours Stiles laid there staring up at the burnt ceiling before he got up, left the house and drove to the loft in his Jeep.   
  
The loft when he got there was the same as when he had he had left it which was the same as when Derek had disappeared... except his bed which was slept in recently by Stiles. The teen chest ached as he made his way through the loft and up the stairs. In Dereks' room, there were huge windows that he loved to look out sometimes as he fell asleep. Lucky for him the bed was positioned facing the windows so it helped. While Stiles stripped from his clothes, leaving just his Batman boxers on, he wished for Derek to come back. There wasn't a night where he didn't wish for it. A single tear had finally broke loose and dribbled down his right cheek. When he took off the leather jacket he carried it into bed and when he got under the covers he buried his nose into it. It mostly now just smelled of himself but it held a faint scent of Derek. Earthly and rainy woods. In the faint scent, Stiles clung to the jacket. That night he once again fell asleep staring out the large windows, holding the jacket and letting his tears fall on to it as every limb in his body ached. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> I hope the first chapter was worth the read as I said it was. I look forward to reading any reviews left on the fanfiction. 
> 
> Poor Stiles... :'(

* * *

 

By the time Peter Hale reached the loft, he could sense there was someone inside. After he took one small sniff he instantly knew who the person is. That scent of sweet vanilla and comforting autumn leafy forests. Although the smell was mixed in with his nephews scent making it slightly visible Peter could still sniff it out. He knew the smell anywhere. The scent of Stiles. He felt a tug at the corners of his lips turning into a smirk. Oh, how delighted Peter felt at that moment. When Peter stepped into the loft he could then smell the additional scent of salty tears and the loft reeked with the feeling of endless sadness and pain. It made the smirk from Peters' face falter just a smidge. He followed the smell which leads up the spiral stairs and to his nephews room. Outside the room, he could feel the boys feelings so strongly it affected the wolf within. It disturbed his inner wolf. Despite his mood being dampened Peter pulled out his phone and stepped into the room. Using his phone Peter took pictures of the room. He took pictures of Stiles' discarded clothes. Then when he walked up to the bed that's when he saw Stiles asleep. Completely and deeply asleep, sweating buckets and whimpering. When he snapped a picture of sleeping Stiles he could sense the teen was having a nightmare. He didn't bother making his presence known or waking the teen up. He did feel a slight bad for the boy though so he discarded his plan to messing about with him. Before making his way back out of the room he snapped a picture up close of him.   
  
Stiles was sleeping clinging to Derek's old jacket. Literally clinging to it. The bed sheets were rumbled up and tangled around the boy. His face was pressed into the collar of the jacket. The teen, however, tossed and turned every once in a while as he whimpered quite loudly. There was the occasional cry, small scream, gasp, and groan of pain. Peter had been about to turn away when he heard the heart wrecking sound of his nephews' name. That was when Peter realized he couldn't leave Stiles in such a state. Being careful not to wake the other up he turned so he was facing Stiles body. Then he leaned down slightly and placed his hand carefully on the boy's shoulder. Under his palm, the teens skin was so soft. So unusually soft and completely cold. The wolf did not fail to miss the flinch at the touch. The touch he could feel everything the boy was going through. 'Derek where are you?....' he questioned in his thoughts as he began to pull as much as pain from Stiles as he could. When the pain started to spread through thick black veins along Peters' hand and up his arm the feelings, every little thing Stiles was feeling and going through traveled to Peter. He realized the pain was too deep and dark for him to pull it all away. So, he did the best he could. He pulled as much as pain as he could until he had to pull away.    
  
When Peter stepped out of the room he pulled his back out of his pocket. Before dialing up Derek's number he quickly sent the pictures through a message, making sure to add two simple words that said: "help him." He waited for the pictures to send and then when he finally dialed up his nephews number he pressed the phone to his ear. The first time he dialed Derek didn't answer. Instead, the message has been noticed as read. The second time he rang Derek picked up. By then Peter was already out of the loft. "Dear nephew of mine" he greeted on the phone but there was no reply. He could just imagine Derek scowling on the other end. On the way out of the building, Peter wasted no time in getting to the point, saying: "I don't know if you plan on coming back or not but someone clearly misses you to death. Namely Stiles. You know... being a werewolf my age I've had my fair share of experiences. Seeing Stiles it's almost as if you two were fated mates-", there was a growl on the other end of line making the corners of Peters' mouth turn up into a smirk. "Don't. Touch a hair on his body." The classic old threat. He sighed and stopped midway in his step, "Derek..." he called out and dramatically rolled his eyes, "before you go on about the millions way you could rip out my throat, and kill me- get it through that thick werewolf head of yours that even I'm not so low that I'd play with the feelings of my nephews mate. I don't know where you are but you're distance is obviously making him suffer the consequences. Although he's human, it'll kill him too Derek. Believe it or not but I actually care about the boy. So, if you don't do something then I will-", Peter had been cut off by a growl and the line ending. He couldn't help but think 'that got him moving.' With a classic family inherited eye roll Peter carried himself back up to the loft where he decided he'd wait for Derek's return.   
  
Back in the loft, it was beginning to stink worse than before. Peter ended up having to open a few windows to let out as much as horrible stench as he could. Then just when he was way over to the couch so he could lay down he suddenly heard screaming. The sudden screams almost made Peters' heart jump up his throat but he wasted no time taking a sprint up the spiral stairs and once again back into his nephews room. The teen was flailing his limbs and he looked worse than terrified. The scream popped the wolves eardrums as he ran around the bed to get to Stiles side. "NO NO NO NO NO!" the teen was screaming repeatedly. At his side, Peter pulled Stiles close and held him tightly. He had to use his strength to stop him from flailing. When Stiles tried to get out of his hold, Peter used his own legs and used them to lock Stiles' legs in place. Then used his own arms to hold Stiles' arms in place. Against his own skin, Stiles was still far from being cold and wet with sweat. The smell of it alone was clogging up his nose making him feel sick to his stomach. "You're okay. You're okay Stiles. calm down." Peter chanted until Stiles eventually stopped thrashing his body about. When he did, Stiles slouch in Peters hold. It felt warm. So warm.  At that moment of time, Stiles was too out of it to care about who was holding him. All he cared about was that the person was warm and he wanted to sleep for a thousand years or more. Peter rested his chin on the other's shoulder and used one hand to rake his fingers through Stiles' brown hair. His hair was sticky and moist from sweat.

Peter waited until Stiles was finally completely calm before he tempted to move, but the boy, he jolted up and grabbed Peters' wrist begging him not to leave, "don't leave." It seemed to have taken Stiles a moment to realize that he was, in fact, grabbing Peters arm. Peter. Insane Peter Hale. When he was let go like he was fire Peter hid the feeling of disappointment. "I wasn't leaving, Stiles. You need a bath cause you stink of sweat and I refuse to hold someone who clogs up my wolf senses with his scent." Peters' eyes watched as Stiles closed in on himself even further. Deciding he'd have none of it, Peter picked the teen up in a bridal style and carried him into Dereks' bathroom which is connected to the bedroom. Stiles didn't even struggle. He felt too physically and emotionally tired. it was unusual of the boy. In his arms, Stiles felt completely weightless. He decided best not to comment on it.   
  
In the bathroom, Peter set Stiles on the toilet so he could run the bath water. While the bath water was running Peter faced Stiles and sighed, "haven't you heard from Derek?' he asked. The slight mention of Derek's name made Stiles' heart pick up but he watched his head shake. The two didn't exchange any more words as Stiles had been helped out of his boxers and into the tub. Neither of them cared nude Stiles for that moment of time. Peter did have a small interest that he knew he wouldn't ever admit but he knew Stiles was completely off limits. Plus he was devoted to his dead wife. He tried not to think of her in that moment of time and focused on Stiles. Sitting in the tub, Stiles mind was a mess and he couldn't get it to give him a rest. He sat there feeling lifeless as Peter helped wash him. It felt like an eternity until he was climbing out of the tub and drying himself with a towel. As Stiles finished drying himself he noticed Peter was no longer in the bathroom with him but he shrugged the thought away.   
  
Peter had decided on waiting downstairs to give the boy some privacy. He went to the kitchen and prepared some hot chocolate for Stiles for when he came down. Just when he was carrying the hot cocoa into the living room he noticed Stiles coming down the stairs wearing Dereks' clothes. A pair of sweatpants which seemed to be hanging low on his hips, only being held up by the tied lace in the waistband and one of Dereks' sweaters which seemed a little baggy on Stiles. He looked good though. Part of Peter wondered where the sudden interest was coming from but he knew not to venture out on it. "Thanks..." it was barely hearable but Peter heard it. Peter chose not to comment on it as he spoke, "I made you some hot cocoa. You can stay with me until tomorrow." While he talked the two of them moved to sit on the sofa and Peter placed the said cocoa on the coffee table. Then he squeezed Stiles' knee in reassurance. It didn't do much but the thought counted. Stiles sighed and leaned against Peters' side. He truly missed Derek. He missed him so much. The pain was still there in his chest. He couldn't get rid of it. Stiles couldn't contain the flinch when he felt Peters' arm around his shoulders. Soon the two had moved so that the teen was in the elder man's legs with the back of his head resting against the other's chest. They continued to cuddle even as Stiles had soon fell back to sleep. Peter hadn't been long behind in the process. 


	3. Chapter Three

During the time that Peter had been busy looking after Stiles, somewhere else in the world, Derek was moving as fast as his legs could take him in his shifted form. He had open wounds struggling to heal, all kinds of wounds from deep to shallow to broken bones. It was painful on top of the rest of the pain he was having. Since leaving Beacon Hills Derek had a growing pain that had been getting worse by the week but he didn't know what it was. Not until he had been able to charge his phone. Then he had been flooded with voicemails, messages and one specifically caught his attention. More than half of them were about Stiles, some were asking how he was and a lot of them were from Stiles. A lot of voicemails and messages were from Stiles. Derek had taken his time listening to the voicemails. He had been moving on his legs to get back home when he had listened to the first one by Stiles. Stiles didn't sound as bad as he did in the second. The second didn't sound nearly as bad as the third one had either, or the one after. Stiles feelings in them had gotten worse after each voicemail. It only made him want to get home quicker. The wolf in Derek could feel just how lonely Stiles had been in them. He had been listening to the last one when a message from Peter had interrupted him. The photos had sent Derek and his wolf into a mess of feelings. Mostly angry because he felt angry at himself for leaving. It took Peters' phone call for Derek to realize that they were fated, mates. Something that Derek never believed was true. He'd heard it between his family members who had often talked about it when they had been alive, he just never believed it. Now he did. It drove the wolf and Derek to get home just as fast as they could before.   
  
When morning came around Derek was still on the way home but he was on the verge of passing out, surviving only on will power. Strong will power. Derek was forcing himself not to pass out until he got to see Stiles at least once. He needed to see him.   
  
Never in his life had Derek thought this day would come. When he'd realize that he had a mate. That his mate was Stiles. An annoying and extremely sarcastic teenage who was too smart for his own good, too loyal to his friends, too kind, had too much of a good heart, loved hard on the people he cares about and most of all has the incapability to keep still. Unlike himself, Derek, who believed he didn't deserve the love of anybody because of his families death which he caused. Which he felt he had caused. What he thought was love for Kate had his family murdered in cold blood in a fire. Derek forced himself not to think about it as he continued to sprint as quick as his legs could carry. Now knowing that they're fated mates, Derek was in such a hurry to get back. He didn't want what happened to Peter to happen to either him or Stiles. Even if Stiles was human it could still make someone just as insane. He also felt worried about the boys' age. Stiles was still a teenager. Derek knew it was the prime time of his life, that he should be partying, making mistakes and learning from them, being bratty and hormonal. Derek didn't want to take away Stiles freedom to choose but at this point, he knew that the boy no longer had a choice in having that much freedom. The man knew he couldn't let that happen, letting Stiles fall completely off the railings before it's too late. Not while he was still alive at least, for now, so, he focused on getting back. 

  
He couldn't wait to see Stiles and the other's. Especially Stiles.   
  


That morning when Stiles had woken up he found himself in Peters arms which had frightened the boy just a little bit but he quickly relaxed. He sort of knew that Peter wouldn't hurt him. Possibly. He chose not to think too much on it. Instead, he climbed away from Peter without managing to fall over. Stiles didn't feel any better though. He felt just as bad as he had the night before or the day before. With a sigh, he got started on some breakfast. He ended up cooking a bit of Bacon, Eggs, and beans with some toast. A few days ago the food that Derek had was out of date so he had to toss it all away to stop it from getting moldy or rotten. Stiles end up buying some new food though just in case Derek had returned. Now he was starting to see and think that maybe Derek wouldn't come back for a long while. Stiles was slowly starting to accept it but it was easier said than ever done. He knew part of him would always be thinking of Derek.   
  
A rumble could be heard from Peters' chest as he and his wolf woke to the delicious smell of meat being cooked. By all honesty, it smelled like heaven. He knew Stiles was more than a great cook when he smelt the food. Getting up from the couch Peter walked into the kitchen where he saw Stiles flipping an egg over. Peter took a seat at the table and waited for his presence to be known. Aside from the scent of food, Peter could still smell and feel the sadness radiating off the boy in waves after waves. He just hoped that Derek would come back soon for both their sakes. Peter knew that Stiles and Derek wouldn't survive much longer than a month without each other. Derek much less than a week because he's a born werewolf. Stiles had just finished cooking two plates of breakfast and was about to put them on the table when he jumped out of his skin noticing Peter sitting there. "Am I really that scary? You wound me Stiles' came Peters sassy morning comment. With a huff and a pout, Stiles put down the plates, "well excuse me for not expecting anyone to give me a heart attack early in the morning." As Stiles sat at his seat at the table he heard Peter chuckle. He fucking chuckled. Stiles internally applaud the man for being able to do just that. Either way, he didn't really much care as he already was starting on his toast. Peter, on the other hand, had started on the bacon. The bacon was a wolfs many favorites after all. They both ate in silence until Stiles was finished eating. Peter had already finished his breakfast and headed somewhere in the loft. Stiles paid no attention as he quickly washed the plates so he could try and get to school on time. He didn't want them ringing up his dad and making him worry even more.    
  
Stiles didn't say anything as he had left the loft. On the way out of the building, Stiles felt another presence around but he ignored it and paid no attention to it. He had to get to school. He all but ran to his beloved Jeep after getting out the building. When he climbed into his jeep and fastened himself in it took a few tries before it successfully started up.   
  
School throughout the rest of the day was slow. Extremely, torturously and agonizingly slow. He hung out with the pack between lessons, mostly he just couldn't concentrate on their conversations and often enough he'd be asked constantly if he was okay. Of course, though he'd always say he was fine and avoid talking about his feelings. Stiles didn't want them to worry or laugh at him. When school came to an end for the day, Stiles was more than happy to head to his jeep and skip lacrosse practice. With his pains and tiredness, Stiles didn't think that doing any sports would be best. It was exhausting. For once, Stiles headed straight home instead of going to the Hale house or back to the loft where he was sure Peter was waiting. When he got back he expected his dad to be at work and he was seemingly as his care wasn't parked in the driveway. Either way, it gave Stiles room to park his precious baby with some space. Normally he just had to park it on the side of the road if his dad was home before him. Stiles didn't really mind.   
  
All the while getting out of Roscoe, Stiles had a nagging feeling again but this time something felt up. Something didn't feel right at all when he walked across the yard and entered his home. "Dad?!" he called out just to make sure. He knew his dad wasn't home but the nagging feeling was still there. His chest was also starting to feel... a little at ease. Everything was turning weird and Stiles could feel the little hairs on his back of his neck raising. Naturally, though he reached out and grabbed his baseball bat which was at the side of the door standing in the corner of the wall and leaning against it.  When he heard a noise above that sounded much like in his bedroom Stiles couldn't help but grip the handle of his bat. Then slowly, very slowly made his way up the staircase in a stealth mode. Stiles knew that if he wanted to then he could be silent. Silent he had been too as he reached his bedroom door. As he peeked through the crack of his open door he could see someone shadow moving about. Then the person stopped moving for a moment before it moved again and Stiles heartbeat skyrocketed through the roof. He wondered if it was supernatural. Waiting for him to appear so they could take him. 'Okay, Stiles... it's probably just Scott or something. You're probably imagining things again' he called in his mind thinking to himself. When he heard a sudden thud and the shadow seemed to be completely still Stiles kicked his door open with a scream. Then everything happened in a flash.   
  
The moment he saw who was in his room the bat was dropped and fell right on his toe making him yelp and hop on one foot. "Derek?!" he yelled in surprise and shock and worry and anger. All the feelings he felt to the man were immediately surfacing. While gripping his injured toe Stiles' whiskey brown eyes glared down at Derek who seemed to be passed out. He hoped was passed out. The bulky werewolf was passed out on his floor. He was covered in wounds and blood was getting on to his carpet. When he saw the guy wasn't moving that's when Stiles panicked. "Derek?!" he called out in clear worry and let go of his own toe. Stiles then rushed to action and ignored his own pain. With plenty of struggle, Stiles hooked his hands under the heavier man's armpits and tempted to pull him up which seemed to have worked but he had to move fast because he knew he would eventually drop him. He rushed to get Derek laid out on his bed so he couldn't bleed out anymore on his carpet. A wince came from Stiles when he heard Derek land on his mattress with a thud. "Okay..." he panicked and breathed at the same time then muttered "okay." Stiles pulled off Derek's shoes and then his pants. He had to make sure the guy wasn't injured completely everywhere but seemed that he had claw marks on his legs too. As bile was starting to rise in his throat Stiles quickly worked to get Derek's white vest off. Whiskey eyes raked over Derek's body. IF the man wasn't covered in wounds he was sure that he'd be all over those abs of steel right about now but he knew he couldn't stand around and do nothing. Stiles fished his phone out of his trouser pocket, ulocked the screen, tapped in to his contacts and clicked on Deaton's number which instantly began ringing as he held the phone to his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

 

Stiles waited for what seemed like an eternity for Deaton to pick up all the while watching as Derek still bled on his bed. When there came no answer on the phone Stiles swore to the air around him, "fuck." With a huff, he shoved the phone back into his jean pocket and stared at the passed out Derek. He stared for a few minutes. Wondering what to do all he could think was 'you go missing and then turn up like this.' "Pain in my ass" he muttered and raked his fingers through the hair on the top of his head. Then he remembered that they had a first aid kit. Stiles all but sprinted out of his room, across the hall and into his father's room where he got to his knees and pulled the first aid kit from under the bed. The kit was nothing special as it was the regular sized box. Before leaving his dad room he grabbed his mothers sewing box from the cupboard that his father used for her. Grabbing the sewing stuff had Stiles hesitate. It was a touche moment. Going into his mothers' stuff.... it brought back memories. Stiles knew though that she'd want him to look after his friends and people he cared about. With a shake of his head, Stiles headed back to his own room with the stuff in hand.   
  
When he got back to his room Stiles worked as quickly and as level headed as he could. He dropped the stuff at the side of his bed before leaving to grab a tub with water and a towel. He cleaned all the blood of Derek as best as he could. Then, he moved on to preparing to stitch the wounds. For that, he decided on using a white roll of thin cotton. It took a while before Stiles had been able to finish stitching all the wounds. Once he stitched them he cleaned them up again to make sure there was no way any bacteria could get to the wounds. After, that he covered them dressings and bandages. The teen knew he was trying his best as he put the kits back where he had them from. Stepping back into his room Stiles realized that the man would probably need a kick start to healing... which meant breaking a bone and the teens face paled quickly while he stepped over to his bed. "Ahh..." he breathed looking troubled, "sorry, dude." Stiles tried not to think of anything about Derek's godly sexiness as he climbed on top of the man. He was careful not to put any weight on Derek and cupped the sides of the man's face. A look of regret and pain expressed on Stiles' face as he pulled his strongest fist back. A muttered, "don't kill me for this..."; before punching the man right in the face. It did nothing. Not a thing. The man didn't wake up. Stiles breathing and then when he breathed out he huffed dramatically. He cursed werewolves and their stupidly freakish strong bones. Without a thought, he sat back on Derek's lap where he refused to think of such places. Stupid teenage hormones.   
  
As Stiles realized he had absolutely no choice, he held one of Derek's hands and brought it to his lap and for a few moments, he stared it. Unconsciously he had begun to prod and touche the thick long fingers that belonged to Derek. When he was able to shake the thoughts away Stiles gently grasped three of the fingers. A heavy breath flowed from his nostrils as a way to steady and prepare himself for what could happen. Stiles quickly bent the three fingers in a way that weren't supposed to bend. He broke them. The moment he broke them a roar ripped from the alphas throat. It caused Stiles heartbeat to suddenly skyrocket through the sky. Derek shot up, red eyes ablaze, furry cheeks and furrowed brows. Stiles was stunned when he suddenly found himself with his back in the mattress and Derek hovering above him with his clawed hand at his throat, literally. At their position, Stiles once again had to force away intimate thoughts entering his mind. It seemed to have worked however as he could see the wounds already starting to heal. For Derek, it took a moment or two for him and his wolf to realize that he had Stiles at the throat and that they were in fact in Stiles bedroom. Then he remembered the pictures that Peter had sent him. Stiles watched as Derek's heavy breathing slowly started to return to his normal pace. 

"Derek..."   
  
Hearing Stiles' call of his name had Derek completely still. His ears picked up on how strong and fast Stiles' heart rate had spiked but he could smell a number of scents in the air. For one he could definitely smell blood. The smell of blood was the strongest. Up close he could also strongly smell Stiles. He could smell the vanilla and autumn foresty scent that belonged to Stiles with a hint of arousal. Arousal? Derek's eyebrows would've furrowed a fraction more if that were possible as he glanced over Stiles' face. The teen was definitely red in the cheeks. "Derek?" Stiles called again snapping Derek out of his thoughts. The two stared at each other for what felt like a few moments. Stiles' heart was still spiked. It was so spiked Derek was sure that Stiles could be close to almost getting a panic attack. With a flare from his wolfed out nostrils, Derek realized that he had one hand pinning both of Stiles wrists above his head and his other hand which was still on his throat. Under his palm, he could feel Stiles' smooth skin. He could feel the way his Adam's apple bounced as he swallowed. The teen was probably nervous but Derek wouldn't blame for being nervous when being pinned down by something, not at all human. Somehow Derek felt the urge to have his mouth all over that pale-skinned neck. To have his fangs pierce it. A growly purred rumble from his chest. The hint of arousal was no longer a hit but was surrounding them and it got to the wolf.   
  
Before Derek had the chance to say anything his vision suddenly got blurry and he swayed. Seeing Derek sway had Stiles definitely worry, "Derek?!", Stiles' head lifted off his pillow but he couldn't move. He was still pinned down by Derek. Worried whiskey brown eyes could only watch as the man literally passed out again. This time though it just happened to be Stiles that he passed out on top of. The teenager gulped as he felt all of Derek's weight on him. 'Choose the wrong time to pop a boner.' Stiles thought to himself. The teen knew he could only wait until his dad came home to help get Derek off of him. He couldn't help but groan at how embarrassing it'd be. Despite his feelings, Stiles could still see perfectly how the sourwolfs wounds were healing. He knew the deeper and bigger ones would take more time.   
  
Knowing that he had a while, Stiles relaxed under Derek's strong and very ribbed body. 'Holy God' he thought with a groan as he tried to get comfortable with his legs which were near to impossible since they were actually literally around Derek's waist. He cursed the world for putting him in such a cruel situation. He just hoped that Derek's hand wouldn't clench up otherwise he'd be having his throat literally ripped down. Then as if to make matters for the poor human he heard felt his phone suddenly vibrate in his jean pocket. He knew it had to be someone called because the vibrations carried on for agonizing minutes without end. Stiles could only breath out a thankful sigh of relief when the vibrations had stopped. Carefully moving his head, Stiles tilted his head so he could get a better look at the top of Derek's head. He had no idea why but he felt like wanting to run his fingers through his hair. Wanting to feel the texture of it. The teen had no choice but to shove that thought aside when his own nose picked up the faint smell off minty shampoo. Days old too but it still somehow smelt nice. Stiles couldn't help but bury his nose in the smell. Somehow it even helped him relax. It didn't take long for his body to become fully relaxed.   
  
For what seemed like forever Stiles had soon fallen asleep. He knew that he couldn't get from under the sourwolf any time soon and boredom had kicked in. So he fell asleep but unlike the past nights of being unable to sleep peacefully, he actually slept peacefully and for a while too.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Who's excited about this chapter?! I know I am, haha.

Hours had passed since Stiles had fallen asleep. His phone had kept ringing while he had been asleep and eventually his had run out of battery so it switched off on its own. Meaning no one outside the room could contact him. 

At precisely around 7:58PM Noah's police cruiser pulled over outside the house on the side of the street. The man sighed of relief when he had noticed Stiles' jeep in the drive. All day he had been ringing Stiles' cell but he wouldn't pick up so naturally, the man had gotten worried. Noah... he- he worried for Stiles. He worried about his son like no tomorrow. No matter what, Noah wished more than anything that he could spend more time with Stiles but because of work and needing to provide for his family it was hard. The man felt like he was failing his son. Stiles' grades were slipping and he was slipping off the rails himself. The won't tell him anything either. He missed his boy dearly and he felt like they were drifting apart. Noah knew that he would have to do something sooner rather than later before he loses his boy completely. Before his thoughts could turn to his dead wife the sheriff took in a deep as he felt tears almost threatening to leave his eyes. He'd have none of that though. Noah was a strong man. For now, he sat in his cruiser trying to work up enough courage before deciding to get out.   
  
Stiles' whiskey brown eyes flew open when he heard a car pulling over outside the house. He knew it would be no one else but his own father. "Great..." he breathed out in a whisper. For once Stiles actually wished he had werewolf strength. Deeply though he was happy just being human. He didn't want to be a werewolf just be stronger. Stiles wanted more than anything to prove to everyone around himself that he didn't need to be anything supernatural to show he was strong. That he wasn't some weak human who couldn't look after himself. His thoughts quickly stopped right there when he heard the car door being opened and then shut. His nerves spiked up and his heartbeat spiked back up again. Stiles was more than nervous as he just hoped that his father didn't come into his room. As much as he missed his father right now, he knew how bad it would be if his father saw him and Derek... looking like they're literally cuddling on his bed... asleep. He knew what it would look like thank you very much. He knew so well. Stiles closed his eyes tightly and let out a breath to calm down his nerves. The sound of the front door being opened and closed brought him back out of his thoughts. "Stiles?! You home?!" he heard his father call from the bottom of the stairs. Instead of answering back, Stiles closed his eyes and pretended that he was still asleep. The teen dearly missed his father since they hadn't been able to see much of each other lately. Stiles had been too down in the dumps and out of this world to even talk to anyone over the past few months so he felt as though he had been neglecting his father. He promised himself that after today was over, he'd talk to his father and that he'd make sure they get a day to talk with each other. To catch up. So he could tell everything about what's been happening in his life lately. Then ask his father about his. The teen's mind reeled about his father and how much they haven't been talking lately because of him.   
  
When Noah had finally calmed his emotions down he stepped out of his cruiser and walked into his room. While he closed the door behind himself he called out, "Stiles?! You home?!", but he didn't an answer. The sheriff thought the boy must simply be in his room stuck in his studies or asleep. Either way, he decided on checking up on the boy. At least then he knew he'd feel the least bit better after seeing him. A breath of air exhaled from the sheriff as he headed his way up the stairs. For an odd reason, the sheriff began to feel a little nervous as he had walked up to Stiles room door. When he noticed it was open a slight he still forced himself to knock three times to be polite. "Stiles?" he called out his son's name again. He got no answer once again. With the idea that his son was just asleep, Noah gently pushed the door open and stepped into the room.   
  
Stiles could feel his own heartbeat leaping through his throat on every beat as he could hear every step his father took closer to his room. It felt like years on end until he heard the knock on his door. At this point, Stiles didn't know if he should be awake or pretend to sleep anymore. When he heard the door opening that's when Stiles acted on his instincts which kicked in. The teen simply shut his eyes and listened to his surroundings. Derek's weight and presence on him, however, made everything feel a little easier for him.

Noah felt worry surge through him when his eyes greeted with the sight of blood stains on his sons' bedroom carpet and on the window. He had been about to act on his own instincts as a father until he saw two figures on Stiles' bed. He thought 'is that Derek Hale? In bed with my son?', At his own thoughts, the sheriff decided he'd deal with the man at another time... when the mans awake.  Noah's sandy blond eyebrows climbed to the ceiling at the sight. Despite his own feelings toward seeing a man in bed with his son... and cuddling he might add, he saw the bandaged wounds and he could see that for once his son wasn't having nightmares or screaming out in agony. In a way, Noah felt happy about that. It didn't stop the pieces falling together for him. It was that moment he realized just how deep his son must love the troubled young man. Not knowing how to go about the situation exactly, Noah rested his hands on his belt and stepped further into the room. When he walked up to the bed and stared down at them. That was when he knew that he couldn't separate them. He couldn't bring that kind of pain back on his son again. A breath slipped from the man's mouth as he watched them sleep. Noah was well aware of the fact that humans weren't the only ones living in the world but that there were werewolves and many other things. He was also well aware that Derek Hale was a born wolf which he had been told is different to a bitten werewolf. In honesty it was confusing but over time he had learned to deal with it and then it became natural for him even though he had to keep it all hush hush. 

Under the gaze of his fathers stare- which he could very well feel- Stiles remained himself to be pretending to sleep. He wondered what his face was. The expressions that were being pulled from it. How he felt. He couldn't help but wonder. He knew he'd probably find out later anyway.   
  
Continue to watching Stiles and Derek, Noah noticed that some of the younger man's wounds were healing. He supposed it was wolf healing or something. Noah didn't really mind it as long as his son was still human and completely uninjured. The sheriff felt tempted to get a spare blanket from the closet in the hall but he didn't want it being covered in blood too so he left that idea. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he headed out of the room to give the boys some privacy to sleep peacefully. He supposed they were both asleep anyway. On his way out he heard his son's voice calling out to him. "Dad?", Noah whipped around to see his son's whiskey brown eyes looking straight at him. Those eyes reminded him of his wife every day. He was glad that Stiles looked like his mother even though it worried him sometimes.  
  
For what felt like a long time Stiles finally heard his fathers footsteps retreating away from his bed. Before he could stop himself Stiles opened his eyes and watched as his father was headed out of the room. Before Stiles could let his dad walk out of the room he could out his name. Stiles hadn't planned for his voice to come out as shaky and uncertain as it had. Either way, it got his dads attention. He then knew his father wasn't going to ignore him.   
  
Unable to hide his smile, Noah nodded to Derek asking, "so... you're certain about him right? I don't have to worry about locking him up, do I?", being the worried father he was, Noah just couldn't help himself. At his question, Stiles gave a nod. "Yeah, dad. I'm sure. Of course." That was all Noah needed to hear too. He just hoped his son didn't make the wrong choice in choosing his boyfriend. With his eyebrows climbing to the roof again the sheriff breathed in and out. Then he nodded his head before squinting his eyes. Noah pointed at the two and spoke up "alright fine but there are going to be rules you have to follow. I can't forget that you're still underage and he's an adult. As a father and the sheriff that's- that's my job. There will be rules- which will be discussed when you're both awake. So you can invite him to a family dinner." Noah felt over the moon that he was talking to his son again. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. He truly couldn't. Especially when Stiles was awkwardly smiling back at him. Stiles couldn't stop the feeling of butterflies in the pit of his belly. He couldn't believe his father was accepting them when they weren't even dating but it made him happy. "Uhh... Dad? We're not even... a thing- he, uh... came here and kinda passed out so I had to patch him up cause Deaton wouldn't pick up. Derek woke back up for a bit but then he passed out again so we're like this. I'm kinda stuck so can you help get him off me? I really need a bathroom break right now." Noah had been taken aback when he had been told of the situation but he smiled nonetheless and helped his son out. Being as gentle as he could, the sheriff carefully pulled Derek off Stiles and laid him on the floor. Stiles waited until Derek was lifted before he got up and bolted to the bathroom.   
  
When Noah had been left alone with Derek he took that time to start stripping Stiles bed sheets. They needed to be changed before the blood completely stained through the fabric. Then he knew he had to get the blood out of the carpet too. He sighed. "Hhh... great" he mumbled mostly to himself and carried the dirty sheets downstairs which he dumped downstairs in their washer. Noah took a few moments to gather himself before heading back upstairs. He knew he had to be strong for his son and to be supportive. When he got back to Stiles' room he came back holding some clean covers in his hand. By the time Stiles came back out the bathroom, Noah was already halfway through putting Stiles duvet in the clean duvet cases. Stiles walked in to sit at his computer where he watched Derek on the floor and his dad who was almost finished. While Noah was moving to fasten the buttons he decided to bring up a conversation between them instead of keeping the silence. For a moment he glanced at Stiles and fastened the last button, "you and Derek... you want there to be something between the two of you? I won't love you any less if you do, Stiles. I mean, you're my son for Christ's sake, I love you more than anything in the world. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Stiles' fathers' words had touched him to the core. He just had to ask himself that very question. Did he want something between himself and Derek? Derek, who just happens to be such a downer, no sense of humor, poor conversationalist, he's always either growling or glaring at him, trying to maim him, manhandle him and drive him up walls... literally. Honestly, Stiles was sure that Derek sometimes hated him and just about tolerates him, which by the way, who still both scares and makes Stiles horny. Despite his faults, Stiles knew Derek had some good parts to himself. Like how he cares for his pack but pretends not to, and how much he still loves his family even after they're dead. Hell, Derek was something out of a magazine. Ribbed and made of nothing but fangs, claws, and muscles. Stiles would admit any day that Derek is very very sexy. Plus he couldn't forget about the fact that they did have something unspoken between them. Even though he's human he could feel it. It's like they have this connection, this deep unknown link that Stiles just can't understand. At first, they did actually just tolerate each other but then over time, Stiles realized they started to develop this sort of friendship that's not even friendship. It's just... Stiles can't even explain it. He just knew that he deeply couldn't stand Derek being away. In the end... Stiles realized he very much hoped for something with Derek. "Yeah... yeah, I want Derek." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously In Missing Sourwolf...**

 

The moment he saw who was in his room the bat was dropped and fell right on his toe making him yelp and hop on one foot. "Derek?!" he yelled in surprise and shock and worry and anger. All the feelings he felt to the man were immediately surfacing. While gripping his injured toe Stiles' whiskey brown eyes glared down at Derek who seemed to be passed out. He hoped who had passed out and not died on his bedroom floor. 

"Derek..." 

The two stared at each other for what felt like a few moments. Stiles' heart still spiked. It had been so spiked that Derek was sure that Stiles could be close to almost have been getting a panic attack. With a flare from his wolfed out nostrils, Derek realized that he had one hand pinning both of Stiles wrists above his head and his other hand which was still on his throat. Under his palm, he could feel Stiles' smooth skin. He could feel the way his Adam's apple bounced as he swallowed. The teen was probably nervous but Derek wouldn't blame for being nervous when being pinned down by something, not at all human. Somehow Derek felt the urge to have his mouth all over that pale-skinned neck. To have his fangs pierce it. The sound of a growly purred rumble had come from his chest. The hint of arousal was no longer a hit but had surrounded them and it got to the wolf...

Noah felt worried when his eyes had been greeted with the sight of blood stains on his sons' bedroom carpet and on the window. He had been about to act on his own instincts as a father until he saw two figures on Stiles' bed. He thought 'is that Derek Hale? In bed with my son?', At his own thoughts, the sheriff decided he'd deal with the man at another time... when the mans awake.  Noah's sandy blond eyebrows climbed to the ceiling at the sight. Noah walked up to the bed and stared down at them. That was when he knew that he couldn't separate them. He couldn't bring that kind of pain back on his son again. A breath slipped from the man's mouth as he watched them sleep... 

While Noah was moving to fasten the buttons he decided to bring up a conversation between them instead of keeping the silence. For a moment he glanced at Stiles and fastened the last button, "you and Derek... you want there to be something between the two of you? I won't love you any less if you do, Stiles. I mean, you're my son for Christ's sake, I love you more than anything in the world. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Stiles' fathers' words had touched him to the core. He just had to ask himself that very question. He just knew that he deeply couldn't stand Derek being away. In the end... Stiles realized he very much hoped for something with Derek. "Yeah... yeah, I want Derek."

 

* * *

 

**Chapter Six**

 

Despite wanting to have Derek, Stiles knew very well that the chances were extremely. So very extremely. Mainly because A) Derek's as straight as they get. Literally. Stiles hasn't ever heard of Derek talking about dating guys. Either that or his a closest man. Stiles was pretty sure that Derek didn't fall under the closest type of guy even though he doesn't exactly talk so openly about himself. Also because he's only ever seen Derek falling for women. It even hurt Stiles just thinking about it. B) Again, Derek possibly very likely may be just barely tolerated Stiles or just understands him in some weird way. It was all weird, C) He was pretty sure that if Derek did have an interest then he'd probably do something to show it. Stiles didn't exactly know how Derek goes about relationships and asking people out but he figured that since Derek's an alpha that he'd probably be the one making the first move anyway. Not even mention D) the age gap between them. Derek's fully a man. Beard, muscle, and everything was manly about him but Stiles. Stiles- couldn't even grow an inch of a beard which was very weird for him. Stile was well aware of the age gap between them. Literally decades of a gap. Then there's E) the fact that they're both dudes. Again which Derek has never ever shown any interest toward or so Stiles has never seen. Lastly, there's fact F) Neither of them could have kids. Being as they're both men it was basic knowledge that they couldn't have kids... not unless it was adoption or surrogation. Who even came up with the idea of being a surrogate? so what- the woman gets pregnant then has to give up the baby she carried even if it's a contract or whatever. No. Stiles found that idea to be very stupid. Stiles was well aware that if either of them ever planned to have kids if they ever got together that- that they wouldn't be able to have a family of DNA so to speak, one like the ones they had lost. Stiles had lost his mom but Derek had lost almost his entire family. It was technically the same for both of them but Derek had lost more family than Stiles. Stiles- he just lost his mom but he had his dad left. Derek though... he lost everyone except his two sisters and uncle. Then his sister did die who had been killed by his uncle who then was killed by Derek. Of course, though Peter had been brought back to life by Lydia. Then Derek found his sister Cora who then also got murdered by some alphas. Either way, they both lost nearly all of their families. So they were similar in that way. To say the least, that summed it down to how much knowledge Stiles had about Derek to know that any type of intimate relationship between them was just not going to happen.   

Whiskey brown eyes looked up to see his father still smiling and lifting Derek up off the floor where he had been put temporarily. He didn't understand what the man was smiling about. Stiles squinted his eyes in wonder at his dad. After a moment he just sighed. "Either way nothing's going to happen, okay? Derek- Derek's.... he's as straight as someone can get. Plus have you seen him? he's way out of my league. Then there's the age gap too and we're both men. I wouldn't be able to give what he would possibly want in the future. He's lost one family already... I can't rip the possibility of him having another family away from him... I mean, I don't know if he even would want one but... Derek deserves to be happy." Noah sighed as he laid Derek on Stiles' bed then covered him over with his cover. When he turned to face Stiles he gave him a sad apologetic smile, as much as he loved his son, the boy was just too.... he thought too much. Noah's blue eyes watched his son while he walked up to him. Gently, he put his hand on Stiles' shoulder for reassurance. The man couldn't help but smile down at him and he couldn't help but watch as Stiles' whiskey brown eyes looked to Derek who was still passed out and healing, of course, he just assumed the man was sleeping still. "Hhh... Stiles... stop thinking too much kiddo... let's go cook something to eat for when he wakes up. I'm sure he wouldn't want to wake up hungry or thirsty. My offer is still on the table for him to join us. Even if there is or isn't the slightest possibility of the two of you, I still want to get to know him better and see just what exactly made you fall for him. I know that whoever it is that you fall for then there must be something great about the person. So... as your father, I want to get to know the person who makes my son stop having nightmares but as the sheriff, I have to make sure that he'll make sure to keep you both safe and be the responsible adult that he's supposed to be. Come on, let's go cook some food."  
  
Noah gently nudged his son who got up without question, "fine but no meat for you- or curly fries. We're still on the strictly healthy eating schedule." On the way out of Stiles' bedroom, the father and son discussed healthy eating and what unhealthy eating does to the body. The two of them were both extremely happy that nothing had changed too much. Noah was truly happy for his son. Stiles was truly happy that he could still talk to his dad, but, he still felt a bit guilty. Guilty for having kept so much from him. Either way, they were happy. Stiles and Noah Stilinski felt like a happy family again. 

In the kitchen, Noah had sat at the table and decided to let his son do the cooking since his son was a natural at it. Whenever Stiles cooked it was always delicious and well cooked and Noah was sure that he was sure that Derek wouldn't want to taste food tasting like cardboard. As Stiles very much knew that wolves loved to eat meat he knew that he had no choice but to cook something meaty. Meat was healthy for them anyway unlike for humans who could get heart attacks or diabetes and such. Stiles grabbed at the packet of bacon of their fridge, along with the pack of eggs and some healthy fruit and vegetables like Lettuce, Cucumber, Tomato's, and other kinds of edible stuff for a salad. When his mother had passed away Stiles had been left to learn to cook for himself and to learn to look after himself in general. He knew his father had been grieving just as badly as he had been and Stiles didn't ever fault his dad for it. Still wouldn't. The teenager smiled as he put the bacon in a pan on the cooker which he then turned on. While the bacon had started to cook Stiles had cracked open two eggs then put them on another pan to fry. While he waited for them he grabbed some other stuff like meatballs in tomato sauce, some chicken wings from the freezer and all began to cook those. Stiles had wanted to make sure he cooked enough for Derek when he wakes up. Meat was also good for healing or so that's what he thought. 

Cooking for Stiles didn't take long and in that meantime, he and his father had been looking at some cases. Stiles was curious by nature and always loved helping his dad with his work. Noah didn't mind the help sometimes, even though more than half the time he didn't trust him. Before recently, Noah never believed anything that came out of the boy's mouth and then the supernatural came and he had been left with no choice but to believe him a little bit. Which now he does. 

When it seemed food was finally done being cooked Noah had packed away all his case files to make room on the table. Briefly, he had wondered if Derek would be waking up yet. Stiles had too wondered the same but neither of them wanted to disturb him so they carried on like they did every other day when they had dinner together. Then Noah remembered something as he sat back down at the table, "so... haven't seen you with Scott as much lately? Are you two still best friends? What's going on between you two?", Blue eyes watched as Stiles was putting the food on three separate plates. Stiles had just about finished preparing the food on the plates when he spoke up saying, "yeah... we're still friends it's just I've been too carried away with Derek being gone that I've just kind of... been avoiding everyone... sort of... uh, I didn't want to make them worry with everything else they've got going on in their lives right now so I didn't want to add to their problems." The sheriff no longer had no idea what to say after hearing Stiles so he didn't push further on it. Instead, he changed the subject. He had been about to until Stiles had placed a place of salad in front of him. The man frowned in disgust and raised his two hands up. "Oh come on! Really, Stiles! If I'm supposed to eat this then I at least want some Pizza as an appetizer and I don't want to hear all that crap about healthy eating. I at least deserve a treat every once in a few days." At the mention of pizza, Stiles had perked up a bit, "what? You're getting pizza without me?", knowing he'd win his dad over, Stiles grabbed both his own and Derek's plate and carried them to the table. For a moment Stiles had hesitated. There were three chairs at the table. The third one had used to be where his mother sat. Somehow Stiles didn't know how to deal with that. It didn't take long for Noah to catch up on Stiles hesitation when he noticed that Stiles seemed to be frozen in place or hesitating. After a moment a smile spread across Stiles' face and he put Derek's plate where his mom used to sit. He didn't feel the best about it but... Stiles knew that Derek had to sit somewhere. Then he sat at his place on the table. When he was comfortably seated he and his dad exchanged knowing smiles. Noah truly was proud of his boy. 

Meanwhile... upstairs in Stiles' bedroom still laid a very much passed out Derek Hale, Alpha werewolf. The smell of cooked food had spread around the house. It had seeped through the floor, through the cracks under the doors, up the stairs and along the halls and spread into the rooms. Naturally, Derek's wolf had picked up on the smell and stirred because of it. The delicious smell of meat. Salty mouth-watering bacon. That tasty smell of freshly cooked chicken. It just made the wolf hunger and feel more alive. Somehow the triggered wolf inside of Derek had been triggered enough to even make Derek stir. While Derek had slowly started to come back to consciousness he had also begun smelling the food. Super were senses did that to him. It made smells stronger. It made his nose strong enough to be able to smell it a good few feet away from the house at least. The smell made drool pool up in his mouth. However, the moment Derek's mind registered what the smell was red eyes flew open and unfortunately for him he had to wait for his eyes to adjust and become not so blurry. So, he waited it out. It didn't take too long but with the amount of time it took, he felt comfortable. The smell of food was slowly mixing with the scent on the bed as he couldn't help keep smelling it while he breathed in and out. When his senses became more awake and aware he noticed he was in Stiles' bedroom. More specifically his bed. Although knowing it was a teenagers bed, Derek was too comfortable to care or think on it. Plus his wolf seemed to be struggling on deciding whether to stay in bed or go find out whose cooking that delicious smelling food. For once though Derek felt too comfortable to move. He also was still feeling the pain from the wounds he had which were still healing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Laying in Stiles’ bed, Derek could hear the conversations between him and his dad who just so happens to be the sheriff of the town. Derek just hoped that he didn’t get thrown in jail for laying in his sons bed. He couldn’t even remember how he got here in first place. All Derek remembered was getting a text and then he was running somewhere.

Of all the places Derek figured that it obviously must have been to this place. It wasn’t that Derek hated the boy or anything like that… well at first he didn’t like Stiles at all. His wolf hadn’t liked how Stiles’ heart rate would spike through the roof every time he saw him, but then of course he could always smell the hint of arousal too which never helped. Obviously because of thar arousal Derek didn’t like the boy. He didn’t like it because his best friend had managed to get bitten and he didn’t want that newly bitten wolf to smell it. It had taken time for Derek to realise that Scott probably could never smell it on Stiles. Bitten werewolves had strong senses but a born werewolves would always be twice as stronger. Derek knew that but he never told anyone. He didn’t think he had to. It also didn’t take long for Stiles to grow on him. From the beginning, although Derek didn’t like the little human he still cared for his well-being and he didn’t want the boy to get injured. More than that, Derek didn’t want Stiles stepping into a world that no human child should be forced into. Either way it had happened. Derek’s worry for the child had developed over time with getting to know him. The teenager drove him up a wall every time they saw each other. The constant sarcasm… and the constant remarks… honestly, Derek just wanted to rip that boys throat out… with his teeth but at the same he never wanted the boy to get hurt. It annoyed Derek to no end every time that Scott brought him to dangerous situations. Scott was supposed to be his best friend. It annoyed Derek how the stupid teenager didn’t treat him as such.

After a while Derek had come to realise that Stiles was simply a magnet for the supernatural. Everything always usually ended up with something after him or something hurting him. It worried the werewolf to no end that one day Stiles could most likely end up dead and a few times he almost had been. Eventually Derek had also come to realise that he and Stiles were a lot more alike than he thought which helped him understand better which had also helped him with not wanting to rip his throat out every time he spoke. He still wanted to but it had become a little less.

Every time Derek planned to leave Beacon Hills on his own he had to stay so he could look out for fhs human. At one point it had gotten to where they literally couldn’t be away from each other because the one time Derek had managed to slip away- Stiles was hurt in ways that haunted Derek to no end. That message he received from Peter had been the trigger. The trigger that had brought him back to Stiles. Derek had planned to come back soon but he had been pushed to come back sooner. To save Stiles. Save him completely falling of the track. In truth, Derek feared for Stiles and he had feared that one day if Stiles continued to slip that the evil spirited nogitsune or the void would come back and haunt him again. For Derek that had been one horrific nightmare that they couldn’t escape from. Luckily Stiles had pulled through.

For a human Derek admitted to himself that he was so strong. So much stronger than any human or werewolf he’d ever met. Hell, Stiles had even saved him a number of times which made Stiles twice as stronger than he ever thought was possible. Stiles fought with the supernatural with every sarcasm and every fibre in his body. To Derek it didn’t even seem that most of the time he even cared about the fact that the supernatural were stronger than him physically and actually had the capability of killing him in seconds. The alpha knew that there was no way in hell he could deny how strong Stiles was. Perhaps that was what he loved most about Stiles. Or pherhapd maybe it was how much he cared for people and how loyal he was. Sometimes Derek felt that Stiles was too loyal but it was a good and bad thing. He just hoped that being too loyal got him destroyed. 

Shoving thoughts and memories away, Derek stared up at the ceiling wondering what his life had become and just what exactly Stiles was to him. Friends? Derek knew they weren’t anything close to being friends so he shoved that category aside. Enemies? Derek was sure he’d have killed the boy himself if they were. Even though the boy still annoyed and pissed him off on a daily basis Derke couldn’t bring himself to hate on the teenager. Did he just tolerate him? Yes, sometimes he felt like he did but he knew that wasn’t the case. When those three categories didn’t work out so well for him that left only two- were they closer than he ever though? Yes, Derek believed they had become very very close to each other over the time they got to know each other. Did Derek love him? More than anything as he had just come to realize.

When his own realisation sank into his head Derek felt annoyed beyond belief and surprised at the same time. As Derek rolled on to his side with a wince he pulled the cover closer to himself and cuddled it. It was unconsciously done but at some point his wolf had began embracing the scent of Stiles. He smelled like home. Vanilla and autumn forests but that wasn’t just it. It was… indescribable. Slowly Derek’s eyes had fallen shut but his thoughts didn’t stop there. At this point Derek wondered just exactly what he should do with his feelings. He couldn’t ignore that Stiles was a teenager which meant he was strictly underage and much more on the fact that he’s the sheriff's son. Derek believed he was too young to die yet. He also couldn’t forget the fact that Stiles was in fact another male.

When all his thoughts became too bothersome to even think, Derek shoved them away and continued to embrace the rich scent of Stiles and the delicious mouthwatering smell of freshly cooked food. The food tempted him every second to get out bed but he never did. The comforting bed never allowed him to. Plus it gave him time to think and instead of thinking he just fell asleep. Derek had fallen back to sleep with Stiles and Noah's voices talking happily in the back of his mind. The alpha found that he preferred it so much better with a happy Stiles. Completely. His thoughts slowly came to a temporary end as he drifted off into a slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**PART A**

During the rest of the night, Stiles and Noah had continued to eat their food. It was when Stiles was finishing up eating his food that he spoke up, asking: “so these rules… what exactly are they?”, it made his father stop eating. The man squinted his eyes to see if the boy was planning something. When he couldn’t tell the man just gave a sigh. Noah moved to sit back in his seat before he began telling the rules. “The rules, well for one- after tonight, Derek and you are to both not be up to anything that’s too intimate until you’re at the appropriate age. So there will be no sleepover and definitely no sleeping in the same bed. If something does begin between you two then I want to be told the instant it happens. Then I expect Derek to be the adult that he is and act like it. Including you too, I need you to be mature about this for it to work. As the sheriff and your father I want to look out for you both.”

Stiles could only nod and listen to everything his dad said. He didn’t want his dad not to trust him any more than he already doesn’t. Stiles knew he could do it. To himself, he thought that he was more mature than half his friends but didn’t comment hid thoughts aloud. Everything was going great so he didn’t want it to be ruined. “Okay, dad. Whatever you say.” Stiles completely wanted his father's trust. For now, he knew that he just has to try to keep his hands to himself since he’d be sharing his bed for the night. Stiles also hoped that he doesn’t have any nightmares or wake up with Derek’s hand on his throat ready to rip it out. For a moment Stiles also almost believed that that’s how he’d wake up.

The rest of dinner went by in peace. Noah had ordered a pizza to eat while he watched his games and Stiles just cleaned everything up except for Derek’s plate which he put in the oven to keep warm. Stiles figured that when Derek woke up he would be more than hungry just like his dad had said. Plus, he was a guest. It would be wrong of himself to not have food prepared for his guest, even if it was Derek. Especially Derek.

When Stiles finally came back up to his room he noticed Derek was cuddling his cover. Literally. Face buried in his cover. Nose and everything. ‘Hhh… great’ he thought to himself as he wondered just how he’d squeeze into his bed too. In the end, Stiles decided to just do it. He walked around to the foot of his bed before climbing on it. Somehow he managed to squeeze between Derek, and the wall and also have a bit of cover covering him. Mission successful. Stiles grinned to himself for his own success. When his spiked nerves calmed down Stiles managed to fall asleep who was then dead to the world.

**PART B**

_**WARNING:** INTIMATE SCENE! DON'T LIKE THEN PLEASE SKIP!_

A new morning. The sun was shined high in the sky in the cloudless blue sky. Between the gaps in Stiles’ bedroom curtains shined the rays of light from the sun. It made the room light up quite a bit. In Stiles bedroom lay both Stiles himself and Derek in Stiles bed. The two were under the covers and cuddled up. Throughout the night Derek’s wolf cuddled with the figure that smelt deliciously like home. The wolf had known the figure was human but it didn’t care. Derek’s inner wolf wanted to be cuddled up with his mate. In Derek’s mind, he has no idea what a mate is or who it is but his wolf did. Stiles hadn’t even woke up.

When whiskey brown eyes fluttered open, the owner to them felt completely relaxed and oddly very comfortable, however, he noticed something was pressed against him and something was definitely between his ass cheeks. ‘Holy God!’ Stiles’ mind instantly came to life once he realized what that was. ‘Oh- my- god-! Holy god- he’s hard and asleep and- cuddling me?’, when Stiles glanced down he noticed Derek’s one arm was under his head and being as a pillow while the other hand… that other hand seemed to be touching almost a certain place. He could feel Derek’s fingers trailing circles just under his waistline. He thought ‘definitely cuddling.’ “Holy God.”

Stiles’ mind short-circuited when he felt, literally felt Derek’s thing grind between and against his ass. Obviously, the fabric of their clothes were thankfully in the way. The teenage human couldn’t seem to get over the fact that Derek- Derek freaking Hale- growling and glaring alpha werewolf Derek Hale was cuddling him. Not to mention again but also grinding him. The shock was too real. He hoped he wasn’t dreaming. “Fuck… Derek…” quietly groaned Stiles when a nice burning sensation seemed to grow against his ass.

That was when things took a turn.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 **WARNING:** _Graphic/Detailed intimate scenes. DON’T LIKE THEN SKIP PART B._

 

**PART A**

 

The hand that was in Stiles underwear was suddenly under his shirt and groping his right peck. More specifically lightly pinching and massaging his nipple. Stiles didn’t even know his own nipples could feel that good until a moan slipped from his tongue. He froze when suddenly his own legs were being locked by one of Derek’s. The teen only noticed he was hard when he felt it throb with interest. Lots of interest. A gasp ripped from Stiles when he felt Derek’s fingers tug slightly on his nipple making him unable to help himself but slightly push his ass further against Derek right as Derek grinded against him. That sweet sensation just built up and up. A shiver traveled down his spine and goosebumps quickly appeared along his neck, down his spine and arms when he felt something press on the back of his throat. Stiles was more than blown away when he felt Derek lightly kissing the back of his neck cause all that was running through his mind was that he hoped that none of this was a dream.  

Stiles was just reaching up to grab a hold of the hair on the back of Derek’s scalp when the hand that was on his nipple suddenly grabbed it in a tight hold. “Derek-” he called but was muffled when Derek pinned him down on his front and held him down by the one hand and having the other on the back of his neck. Against his skin, he could feel Derek’s claws which sent jolts of shivers down his spine. A shaky breath left Stiles’ mouth. Arousal and nervousness suddenly spiked in the air of Stiles bedroom.

Having Stiles beneath him… the wolf felt completely alive. So alive. The wolf lowly growled a purr as it gently leaned his mouth close to the back of Stiles’ neck. Up close the wolf could smell the humans' scent so profoundly strong it was amazing. “Oh god.” Stiles groaned while his hands clenched his bedding sheets the moment he felt pointy fangs lightly scrape the skin on the back of his neck. Stiles didn’t even know that was a thing till now. It took him by surprise but that quickly subsided as his ears picked up on the wolfy- growly purr- whisper that sounded a lot like “mate.” That word alone had Stiles realize that Derek might not be conscious. “De- Derek!” he called out and tried to struggle. When it didn’t seem to do anything another shiver spazzed down his spine. He felt Another scrape of fangs on his neck but higher up just under his hairline and another kiss followed by it. That alone had the teenager buck his hips into the mattress and gasp out a breathy moan. A thin layer of sweat had begun to form on him.

With a huff of breath, Stiles decided he’d try again, “Derek! Damn it, Derek. Wake up!”, somehow Stiles felt rather thankful that his father hadn’t come storming into his room yet from his shouting but then he realized that his dad must’ve already gone to the station. Now Stiles found he was starting to get frustrated because damn it- the wolf sure could tease him and he’d rather have Derek very much conscious of where his own body was touching someone else’s- so, Stiles began to struggle. What he didn’t expect was for Derek to literally sit on his ass and grind on it. A sound of an impatient huff came from Stiles. Now it was his other tactic. Shout louder.

“DEREK!”

Derek jerked into his conscious to find himself literally sitting on Stiles’ ass with his teeth just inches away from piercing the tender human skin on the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles. Human Stiles. Teenage and very much untouchable and very much forbidden human Stiles. When the situation sunk into Derek’s mind his hazel eyes widened and he jerked away from the back of Stiles' neck as if he had been burnt. In his own mind, Derek could only wonder why on earth of all people, was he on top of Stiles? But he had no answers. Suddenly he felt frustrated. “Stiles?” he asked sounding more confused than he had wanted. Hazel eyes glanced down at the back of Stiles’ head.

“Hmn… yeah? Yeah- Derek-! Thank god! I swear, your wolf needs taming- didn’t your parents teach you how to teach it how to not jump someone?”, Stiles tried to sound pissed off but he couldn’t. Instead, he sounded like his usual sarcastic self. When Derek’s weight on his lower back was catching up on him he tried to move his hips but when he accidentally ended up grinding on his mattress he let out a groan at the same time as Derek let out one, he had a followed frustrated breath after it. Stiles gently twisted his pinned down wrist to remind the wolf that he was holding him down.

The elder male could only blink. He only blinked out of his thoughts when he felt Stiles struggle but with his struggling came the force of action where Stiles’ pushed back against him which caused Derek to grind against him… which had them both groan at the same time. “Stiles!...” he growled out between clenched fangs. Just that action alone made Derek’s wolf fight to climb to the surface. Derek forced the wolf back down as he released Stiles and jumped off him. He gulped feeling nervous as he took a step back. By now his wounds were also fully healed. He had to get away. For some unknown reason to Derek, his wolf was fighting to climb to the surface so Derek was fighting with himself while struggling to stay in his fully human form.

The one time in his life, Derek feared himself right there and then so when he notices Stiles getting up and worriedly asking, “Derek? Hey- it’s okay- it’s okay, I’m not hurt. You didn’t hurt me. See? Perfectly healthy human here.” Derek visibly flinched as Stiles got off the bed and stepped closer to him. The closer that Stiles got the harder it was to rein in his wolf. “Stop!” He yelled and held out his hand in front of the human teenager. “Derek?”, now the teen seemed extremely worried. Stiles calmly watched Derek. The teenager felt extremely worried for the elder male. Whiskey brown eyes flickered over Derek’s form. He could see Derek’s wolfy fangs peeking out between his lips. Could see Derek’s eyes flickering between red alpha and human hazel. It was one of the best things Stiles ever saw. Stiles never expected for the werewolf’s clawed hands to push him away and when he fell back on to his bed all he could do was watch as Derek ran across the room and jumped out his window. Staring at his broken window Stiles felt confused and very much rejected. A sigh fell from his lips. As the feeling of rejection became overwhelming Stiles moved to put his hands in his lap and stared down at them.

Stiles didn’t move again until he realized he was going to be late for school. He raced to get ready and get in his jeep to head to school.

By the time Stiles got to school first lesson had already finished so he had a few minutes to get to his next lesson. The teen grabbed his backpack, climbed out his jeep and all but ran to lesson. Luckily he had made it in time. Before the door could be shut to his maths class, Stiles skidded across the hall tiles until he crashed right into the side of the door frame with his side. “Ow!...” he winced. he instantly thought ‘that’s going to bruise.’ Stiles patted the frame with his free hand as he pulled himself away from the door. Then stepped into the room as if nothing ever happened. See- what Stiles never expected was to see Peter, fucking Peter Hale standing in front of the door with that sassy smile playing on his lips. Stiles has been about to call him out but decided against it. He parked himself beside Scott, “sup’ man?” Asked Stiles as he took his seat. Scott who had been glaring at the Hale shook from his daze. Glancing at Stiles he forgot the question, “why is Peter at the school? Why is he even in this class?”, The two exchanged a strange confused look until they heard the person in question talk.

“Welcome class, instead of giving you a boring speech about how I’m your new teacher, I’ll just skip that and introduce myself. You’ll call me Mr. Hale. If I as so much get any trouble from you then you will instantly spend a weeks detention with me or another teacher. Play up and you just might not survive the year in my class. Behave- then you just might survive it.

If you have any problems with that then feel free to leave my lesson right now.”

Being a bit too rough with the marker pen, Peter quickly wrote his name on the board in capital letters. Then as he turned to face his class he forced a smile.

Stiles and Scott both just couldn’t believe it. Peter Hale now being a teacher at Beacon Hills… something wasn’t right and Stiles just knew it. The two teenagers mouths were slightly parted as they could only stare and listen. Stiles raised a single brow and raised his hand. When it caught Peters attention his smile faded but there was a glint in his blue eyes. Stiles knew that glint meant evil. Pure evil. “Yes, Mr. Stilinski?”, the teen cleared his throat but when he started talking his voice may have cracked a little. “So… you teach math?”

Peter gave that classic Hale eye roll. Scott and Stiles swear it ran in the bloodline. Their new teacher breathed out a sigh, “yes… I teach math. Is there be a problem with that Mr. Stilinski?”, Peter showed a smile with his pearly white teeth on display when the annoying teenager backed down with a shake of his head. “No, sir.”

“Good. Now let’s get started.”

From his distance and with his hearing, Scott could’ve sworn he heard Peter muttering something to himself. He couldn’t make out what he said exactly though. For some reason, it bugged him a little. Scott decided to try and not to think too much on it. For now, he knew that he had to work on getting his grades up still. Except for Stiles whose… grades are still perfect. Even after everything that’s happened to Stiles he still managed to get top marks on his tests.  Scott wondered how Stiles always manages to stay on top of everything even with the stuff happening in their lives, and even with Derek’s sudden disappearance which had a huge effect on him.

The rest of the day went great for Stiles. He had recorded down notes all the while doing his work so he could study with before going to bed. When the day came to an end for school, Stiles wasted no time in racing toward his precious Jeep that he knew was waiting for him. While he got into his jeep he shoved his backpack onto the front passenger seat. Stiles hoped that he got to see Derek. He truly did. The teenager wanted to know if the guy was okay after the morning they had. Their morning had been confusing. For Stiles, it had been confusing… and hot… very hot. Completely hot. Part of Stiles wished it could happen again but this time with him actually coming… or Derek coming… or maybe both. Before his mind could head into wonders Stiles started up his baby and drove out of the school parking lot. Driving back home hadn’t taken long for him but he wasn’t surprised or disappointed when he didn’t see his father's cruiser or Derek’s Camaro. He parked his Jeep on the driveway. Then took his backpack into the house and up to his bedroom.

 

**PART B**

 

One step into his own bedroom and Stiles immediately couldn’t forget about the morning he had with Derek. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Stiles dropped his bag then laid down on his bed. Images from this morning flashed through his mind. He let out a very frustrated groan when the thoughts wouldn’t stop. “Stupid teenage hormones…” he cursed the world but then he stopped complaining a moment later when he felt a certain area of his body come to life. As Stiles decided to hell with it he got off his bed and got out of his clothes. Stiles knew that his chances at being an anything with Derek had become a bigger chance to being impossible after the morning they had but… hey- it wouldn’t stop using Derek for masturbation. He was a hormonal teenager who had needs and those needs needed to be satisfied. In a way, Stiles didn’t feel good about using Derek in his imagination but at the same time, he knew it would feel good in that moment of time.

Shrugging his thoughts away Stiles walked out of his bedroom heading straight into the bathroom. Stiles didn’t care if he was naked. He was alone at home so he didn’t care. Upon entering the bathroom he switched the shower on and waited for the bathroom to warm up before stepping in. While he waited for the bathroom to warm up he let out a sigh. The thoughts of this morning's activities still entered his mind. It didn’t take long for the bathroom to heat up. A gasp ripped from his throat the moment the warm water landed on his skin. Following the gasp was a shaky warm audible breath. Whiskey brown eyes glanced down at his own body. Skinny, pale skin with warm water streaming down his body like a flowing waterfall. Water after water dribbled down his arms, chest, legs, thighs and dripped on to the bottom of the bathtub.  Their shower was combined with a bath. Somehow Stiles felt lucky for that. The thoughts of Derek and himself intensified. With the water to help, Stiles grabbed the body wash of the small corner shelf. He squirted some on to his right hand then put the bottle back on the shelf. With the little bit of body wash on his palm, he wrapped it around his already half hard cock. The touch made a sharp gasp rip from his throat. Whiskey brown eyes framed with dark brown eyelashes fluttered shut.

The teen felt his legs tremble as he began to stroke his hand up and down his length. In his imagination, Stiles thought back to that morning with Derek. Having the alpha's lips all over the back of his neck. Stiles could still feel the light touches on his skin. Every little touch. When he got buried into his thoughts and imagination he could feel everything all over again. Like he was reliving the moment. A moan was forced from him when he tightened his hold whenever he’d stroke his palm over the head. Lucky enough, Stiles wasn’t circumcised so it made his life much easier. He breathed out a muttered shaky “fuck…” as he could feel Derek’s fangs grazing over the back of his neck against his skin. He knew it wasn’t a kink of his so he guessed it was just a major turn on. A huge major turn on as he felt his cock throb in his palm.

In his imagination, Derek had begun lightly kissing, smooching and creating hickies around his neck. Occasionally did the graze of his fangs. Stiles’ couldn’t help the small groans slipping off his tongue every now and then. He moved so he was leaning over and using his free arm to support himself against the shower tile wall. Stiles felt his hole twitch between his ass cheeks as he felt Derek grind against him. Having not touched himself in a while Stiles knew it wouldn’t be long before he comes. “Oh god… Derek…” he gasped with a very flushed face. When he felt precome drip down his knuckles Stiles didn’t stop himself from quickening the pace of his strokes. With his lips parted Stiles imagination only got worse from there. He wondered what it’d feel like with having Derek’s mouth on his nipples and biting along his thighs. Wondered what it’d feel like to have those godly lips around his cock. The thoughts alone had him rushing to his release.  As he felt like his face was heating up more and more, Stiles’ imagination continued on, Derek had moved on from his neck and began to bite down his spine along the dips between each bone. As the bites got lower shiver after shiver wrecked through his body.

Stiles grabbed the bottle off the shelf again and this time coated his free hand with it. After he put it back he dipped his free hand behind himself. With a squeeze around the tip of his cock, Stiles’ hips bucked and a groan came from his parted plump lips. He lightly rubbed the body wash coated index finger over his hole. Then gently pushed the tip of the finger inside. His knees buckled making him slide down to the floor in the bathtub. “Oh god!”, Stiles gasped and pushed his finger in a little deeper. He couldn’t stop the groan tearing from his throat as he felt his own finger sliding in deeper. Even while pushing his finger in Stiles didn’t stop his ministrations. The warm water still sprayed on to his skin from the shower head above him. He couldn’t help but wonder what it’d feel like to have Derek penetrating him with his mouth and fingers. Knowing that Derek’s fingers were thicker he knew that the stretch would be... more stretched. 

Whiskey brown eyes fluttered shut once again. Stiles’ body wouldn’t stop trembling as he could feel Derek’s finger being pushed into his ass. He replaced the feeling of his own with the feel of Derek’s- or what he thought would be Derek’s. He didn’t care. He gasped, “Derek!” and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the slit which made him see nothing but white. As Stiles had his release he gasped feeling his hole tighten around his finger. It added to the pleasure which helped his release. When his eyes fluttered open Stiles felt just as hot and bothered as he had before. It was then safe to say he was sexually frustrated. Stiles frustratedly stood up in his shower. For the rest of his shower, he cleaned his body thoroughly, washed his hair and got rid of any trace of him jerking off in the shower.

Half an hour had passed before Stiles stepped out of his shower. At the same time of stepping out of the bathroom, the front door opened signaling his father had just home. “Stiles?!” he heard his father call from the bottom of the stairs. The teen rushed back into his bedroom so he wouldn’t be seen naked. “Yeah! I’m in my room! Don’t come in!”, Stiles rushed and flailed all over the place to find his Star Wars bathrobe. As soon as he found he quickly rushed to get it on. Luckily, Stiles’ had it on a second before he heard his dad knock on his bedroom. Stiles felt embarrassed as he quickly shoved on some underwear. While he rushed and struggled and stumbled to get dressed, he listened to his dad who started speaking on the other side of the door, “alright… hhh, if you want we can go to the diner nearby and get your favorite, how does that sound?”

On the other side of his son’s bedroom door, Noah flinched when he heard a sudden thud followed by an “ouch” and a “fuck” with another thud. Noah felt that he didn’t even want to know what the boy was up to. So, he just sighed and nodded to himself. A moment later Stiles swung his bedroom door open revealing a suddenly messy room and Noah’s eyebrows suddenly raised to his hairline. With one look behind himself, Stiles shrugged his shoulders and pulled that expression that silently spoke for him not to ask. Noah definitely didn’t want to ask. “I’m not even going to ask-... just make sure you clean it up before we leave-...” when Noah suddenly noticed Stiles broken window he fumed, “the hell happened to your window?! Stiles?!”, having forgotten about the broken bedroom window he gave off a nervous chuckle. That chuckle was enough for Noah to just shake his head and sigh. "Forget I asked.  I don't want to know. Wait there." Noah left and after a few minutes came back with some cardboard and tape. He taped the cardboard over Stiles window. He just hoped it'd do until he could replace it with a new window. All Stiles could do was watch nervously and chew his left thumbnail while he watched. A bad habit of his.


	10. Chapter 10

_A few hours ago..._

 

When Derek had left Stiles’ bedroom he had headed straight home, by home, that meant the loft. On the way to the loft, Derek continued to struggle with fighting to keep his wolf from coming to the surface. The alpha had no idea what was going on with him all of a sudden. For Derek to get to his loft felt like an eternity. The journey felt too long. Way too long. By the time he parked his car outside the loft building, Derek felt like he couldn’t fight his wolf any longer. With a huge struggle, he managed to turn off the Camaro’s engine. Fished his phone out of his pocket and rang Deaton’s number. The first time he rang the vet didn’t answer. Derek hadn’t been about to give up so he called again, and again and again until Deaton did finally answer. On the last ring when Deaton answered the call Derek was wolfed out on his beta form already. Constantly he growled while trying not to growl. Before he could give Deaton any time to greet him on the phone he got to the point, “  Deaton- need help- I’ll be at the loft.” With a long painful groan slipping from his mouth Derek punched the elevator making it shatter and bend but luckily enough he had reached the desired floor before bent the elevator wall. The phone that had once been in his hand was now on the floor and abandoned.

The alpha rushed into the loft as he shifted from beta form to being completely wolfed out and standing on his hind legs. The wolf within Derek had managed to climb to the surface. As he finished shifting forms the wolf let out one of the loudest howls it could ever whilst his head tipped back making his nose point up to the ceiling. Midway through the howl, the wolf had noticed a familiar scent. A very familiar scent. It was all over the loft but with that scent came the smell of deep sadness and anger. Anxiety. Depression. The wolfs howl died down quickly. At that moment Derek managed to rein his wolf back a little bit allowing him to shift back to his human form. “The hecks going on with me?” Derek questioned himself. However, he then decided on following the scent. He knew Stiles would either be in the shower or at school by now so he didn’t know why Stiles scent would in the loft. Then he remembered the pictures that Peter had sent to him. Then he groaned. Of fucking course.  

Lucky enough it didn’t take for Deaton to appear looking slightly out of breath a little bit sweaty. “Your lift isn’t working, I thought you’d like to know.” To occupy himself Derek had seated himself on the sofa but unluckily he had wolfed out back into his beta form again. Red eyes glowed and stared at Deaton. It didn’t make the vet have any effect. Instead, that was when Deaton knew something was wrong. The vet calmly stepped closer to Derek. As he observed the Hale he asked, “I need you to tell me as much as you can, okay? Tell me why you need help so we can get to the bottom of this.” Deaton watched as Derek ran his clawed fingers through his thick hair. When Derek shook his head a growl rumbled low in the back of his throat.  When Deaton was close enough he set down his vet kit and kneeled down so he was level with the wolf. “I need you to tell me Derek or I won’t be able to help you.”

For a few moments, Derek hesitated. Then… he began to talk. Derek began trying to explain what was going on all the while his wolf kept trying to climb to the surface. “... Peter- he sent me images of Stiles. A pack of werewolves attacked me. There was twenty of them. I didn’t know I was in their alphas territory. Everything was a blur until I woke up in Stiles’ bedroom. I was out of it and still healing so I went back to sleep. I don’t know what this morning…   I woke up on top of Stiles- I was- I was- he was- I don’t want to be Kate.” Deaton put a reassuring hand on Derek’s shoulder and reminded him “you’re not Kate Argent. You’re Derek Hale. Need I remind you that you’re a werewolf and she’s no longer with us?”

With a simple shake of the head from Derek, Deaton removed his hand and urged him to continue talking. For the moment Deaton had a few ideas on what could be happening with Derek. Derek let out a shaky breath that was mixed with a growl before he carried on talking, “I was on top of Stiles- intimately on top of him- I got scared and tried to rein in my wolf but it didn’t work. I can’t control it. I can’t stop my wolf from climbing to the surfa-  what’s with that face? You know what’s going on with me don’t you?”

As Derek felt something within start to break free he knew it was the wolf starting to climb to the surface again.”Nngh!” He groaned as he clenched his hands causing his clawed hands to dig into his sofa. They pierced through the fabric. Teeth clenched and brows furrowed as deeply as possible as Derek tried his best to stop the wolf from coming out completely again. His wolf was completely uncontrollable. In front of him, Deaton could only watch in worry. The Vet Knew just exactly what was wrong with Derek. More specifically-   His wolf.

“I think I might know what’s going on.”

Red glaring and glow eyes shot open. They pierced into Deaton's dark brown ones. Deaton, however, wasn’t budging away. Instead, he glanced from the floor and back up to Derek, then he said: “however I’m not sure if this is something you’ll want to hear.” Deaton watched as Derek tried to fight off his wolf battling to come to the surface yet again. With tightly clenched teeth, Derek forced himself to grit out, “Just-!   Get. On. With it!”

As it seemed Deaton knew he was left with no choice but to tell the Hale…. he began to explain things. “It’s your wolf, Derek. When you said  that you woke up on top of Stiles- something must have triggered him. Whatever it was that triggered your wolf must have made him take over your body so it could do whatever it had been triggered to do. In other words- your wolf could’ve been triggered by anything. A simple touch or a simple smell of scent up lose. It could’ve been anything. In your case, I’m guessing that something about Stiles triggered it.”

As Derek looked at Deaton the vet moved to stand up and shoved his hands in his cost. “Fighting your wolf won’t be good for either you or him. While you’re thinking that you’re protecting Stiles- you’re also keeping your wolf from doing what he feels must be done. Stop fighting him off, Derek. You’ll only make it angry.

To me, it sounds like the images that Peter sent you- must have made you realize that you might have some type of intimate feelings for Stiles. What triggered your wolf is not those images but it was- after from what I’ve seen and heard lately- Stiles has missed you greatly. Your wolf must have been missing something while you and the boy were miles apart from each other-“ Deaton was interrupted by the Hale’s sudden question, “so what? You’re saying Stiles and my wolf are mates?!”, Deaton could sense the impatience and the irritation rising inside Derek. “If- you let me finish, no. Your wolf and Stiles aren’t just mates. You’re fated mates. For Stiles in human terms- you’re his fated soulmate. For you and your wolf in the supernatural terms- you’re fated mates. Derek, you shouldn’t fight it off. You’ll only cause yourself and your wolf pain. It’ll make him angry. You need to let him come to the surface. Trust your wolf, Derek.

Fated mates run deeper than mates. You’re both a lot alike yet so different. Like a puzzle- you can’t be whole without the last piece. Stiles is that last piece. Your fated mate is what makes you feel comfortable, like your home and safe. Protected. Protecting. Keeping safe. You complete each other. There isn’t much information about fated mates because they’re extremely rare. All I know is that right now your wolf probably wants more than anything else to claim his mate. To claim Stiles. One way or another, Derek, it’ll happen. I can already bet that Stiles wants it to happen, to be one with the person he loves but do you? 

I can’t give you any more information except for this-   Fated mates will always find each other one way or another. It’s fate that brings you two together. For example; both of you being born in the same town, somehow you two found each other the day you met but it could take years or just months for a bond to form. Then who knows how long it would take to fall in love but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that no matter what- fated mates will always find a way to each other.”

Deaton gave a few moments to let his words sink into Derek’s mind. While he waited he kept watch. When it seemed Deaton’s words sunk in, Derek growled and shook his head. “No way. He’s just a kid who's barely even probably hit puberty! Fated mates?! A teenager is not ready to face something that big!”, enraged Derek shot up from the sofa but once again fought off the urge to let his wolf take over. It took a few minutes but he felt it was getting more and more difficult. Deaton knew he could only ask one question to make Derek realize his true feelings.

“But you love him nonetheless?”

“Of course I do!”

That shout that came from Derek’s mouth made himself jump and freeze into place. He knew that he had some type of bond with the annoying kid but he didn’t realize it was love. It didn’t make his opinion any different he felt. “That doesn’t change anything” he spoke up. "he’s still just only a teenager. The last thing he needs in his life is to make known that his soulmate is the one werewolf that makes him nervous and a little bit scared of.” Deaton calmly watched Derek. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. “Perhaps that may be or perhaps it may not. You should talk to him but- right now going anywhere near the Stilinski boy will drive your wolf mad and he’ll do everything in his power to claim him but it’ll only get worse if you stay away from him. Remember it’ll make him mad and eventually if you fight it off for too long you’ll become insane.” With that said, Deaton picked up his bag and left the loft. He knew that he would have to inform Stiles himself. That he’d have to inform Stiles about everything. On the way out of the loft, Deaton tried not to flinch when he heard the sudden howl. He thought to himself ‘so the wolf got free?’

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So! At first, I had no idea what to write for this chapter but then when the train of thoughts got rolling I was on a roll. Now I'm just so excited to get started on chapter 12. 
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos, hits, and comments! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Sat at a table in the local diner of Beacon Hills were the Sheriff and his son. Stiles who had a burger and curly fries with a giant milkshake while his father who was having what he considered a treat for eating so much healthy food. Noah had a nice bacon burger and a medium curly fries but unlike Stiles who had a milkshake, he had a nice cup of Coca Cola. At first, Stiles wasn’t happy about his dad's choice in his food but figured he would let him off. His dad always works hard. It just made Stiles a little mad every time he thought that his father wasn’t appreciated as much but he tried not to linger on it. Clearing his throat Stiles curiously asked, “so… any new cases you’re working on? Any cases that look unusual? Lately, nothing supernatural has happened and it’s worry some.” Noah swallowed his bite before letting out a sigh. Trust his son to start a conversation asking about his work. “That is classified and you know that. So. Even if there was- which there isn’t- I wouldn’t be able to tell you that.” The sheriff watched in amusement as his son just pouted and slouched in his seat. It almost made him laugh.  

After a moment of silence passed between them, Stiles thought he’d give it another try, “so… you admit that there are no weird and unusual non-humany looking cases?”, Stiles whiskey brown eyes watched as Noah’s blue eyes squinted at his. Then his own squinted at Noah’s. The father and son squinted at each other for a good long minute before the sheriff broke under his sons' gaze. For a moment, Noah regretted what he was about to say but said it nonetheless, “no. There isn’t.” It had been worry some that nothing in the town has happened lately. Except for the few normal human crimes like theft and hacking. Stiles sat up as he reached for his milkshake and took a few sips. Things are too quiet around Beacon Hills.

As Stiles sipped his drink he couldn't help but think back to Derek. The way he acted had been strange. With the decision that he’d check on the alpha later decided he continued to sip on his drink. Until his dad just had to go and mention Derek.

“About that window… that wouldn’t have anything to do with Derek would it?”

At the unexpected question, Stiles’ choked on his drink which went all over his clothes, “oh god!” he gasped as he felt it seep through his clothes. The sudden commotion got a lot of attention from other customers in the diner. Immediately one of the employee’s came over to clean up the mess. “I’m so sorry” Stiles rushed to get off the chair and patted down his clothes with a bunch of napkins he grabbed from the napkin dispenser on their table all the while Noah just couldn’t help but laugh. Helping the employee, Noah cleaned up some of the spilled milkshake on their table. With a smile, the employee gave them a polite, “thank you.” As soon as the mess was cleaned up Stiles sat on the outer side of the seat opposite his father. Then he continued to pout. Stiles all but shoved a bunch of curly fries in his mouth. It took a few minutes for Noah to cool down a little.

Then he got serious about the matter at hand. “The window. Stiles. What happened to the window?”

Stiles let out a sigh when he realized that his father won’t forget about the window. After a quick sip of the last bit of milkshake he has, he then explained everything that happened. At first, Noah had been beyond pissed off which had been expected but what Stiles hadn’t expected was for Noah to quickly cool down. “Christs sakes Stiles!” Noah cursed the world and frustratedly bit a single curly fry. “This is the last time I want to hear anything like this. I’ll need a beer tonight to sleep. Hhh… I’ll get your window fixed tomorrow. From now on I stand by what I said, Derek sleeps in the guest room on. Any more window breaks then he pays for the next one. I just worry about you, Stiles. I’m sure that you’ll understand one day.” Noah and Stiles both shared a small smile on their table and continued to eat their food.

Just when they had been close to finishing their food Noah had gotten called back into the station. That meant his time with his son was cut short. As Noah finished the last sip of his drink he noticed Stiles staring at him. “... I got to head back to the station.” The two sat at the table a little awkwardly. When whiskey brown eyes noticed his dad getting up to leave Stiles, called out to him, “dad!” causing Noah to stare at him. As much as Stiles wanted to ask him to stay he knew he couldn’t. He understood that his father had a duty to do. With a small smile, he said his goodbye for the night by saying: “be careful.” Those two words were all the sheriff needed to hear. Noah placed the bill on the table then left the diner with a huge smile on his face. With the mood died down all of a sudden, Stiles slouched in his seat and finished off his food. There wasn’t a day that went by where Stiles didn’t hope that his dad would come back home safe and sound. As soon as Stiles finished his food he got up from the table and left the diner. After stepping out the diner Stiles headed on straight home.

From the diner back to his home had been quite a walk. Upon his arrival back home Stiles didn’t expect to have a text message come through on his phone. He stopped midway on the front yard to his house, fished out his phone, unlocked the screen and checked out the message. When the message finally loaded on his screen Stiles hadn’t expected for it to be sent by Deaton. Any message from Deaton sounded urgent in Stiles case. In any case, Stiles read through the text on his screen. It had been just a short simple text message.

 

**[ From: Deaton**

 

**Urgent. Meet me at the Vet clinic. ]**

 

After having read the message, Stiles shoved the phone back in his jean pocket and headed straight for his Jeep. Soon as he got comfortable in his beloved Jeep Stiles pulled out of the drive then headed to the local Vet clinic.

Because of traffic, it took Stiles a few long agonizing minutes to finally get there. On the way though he saw his dad drive past in his cruiser… but Stiles couldn’t forget the expression that his dad had as he had driven past. Something didn’t feel right in the pit of Stiles’ belly. Nonetheless, he had continued his way to Deaton. He just hoped it wouldn’t be a waste of his time. When Stiles arrived at Deaton’s clinic he parked the Jeep near the entrance. Stiles switched off his engine and headed straight into the vets not expecting for Deaton to be starting at the empty office desk waiting for him.

“Mr. Stilinski, I’m glad you could make it here so quickly. Follow me… I’d like to discuss this in more private areas.”

Ever so formal, Stiles thought but followed Deaton into the back where he usually does all his surgeries on pets. Honestly. The teenager had no idea why Deaton seemed to always bring his meetings in this room of all places in the vet clinic. When they got to the room Stiles then understood when he noticed a small Chihuahua laying on its side but it looked like it was sleeping from the eye its eyes were closed and its chest was rising and slowly falling as it breathed in and out. Shifting his gaze from the dog, Stiles walked around the silver surgical table while moving to fold his arms over his own chest. Deaton, on the other hand, continued to stitch up a wound on the dog's side that Stiles never noticed. Whilst Deaton continued to finish stitching up the dog he got straight to the point.

“I’ll get straight to the point. It seems that you and Derek are fated mates…    In human terms your soulmates but in supernatural terms your fated mates. It seems that whatever you two got up to this morning triggered the wolf within Derek whose become unstable and unable to rein him back under control. In simpler words    the wolf wants to claim you, Stiles. I’m not sure about Derek because he’s stubborn and he loves you more than he realizes. So… unless you want to offer yourself on a golden platter I suggest you stay away from him. Doing that though could put the wolf in harm's way. By any chance what kind of pain did you feel when Derek left?” Deaton’s dark brown eyes momentarily glanced up at the teen and then back to focusing on his work. The vet knew that what he’s telling the boy would be a lot to take in but he believed that Stiles could look after himself and was strong enough to handle it. His thoughts had been proven wright as he listened to Stiles answer him. “How it felt? Like- like how I lost my mom. I felt lifeless but worse. Like I was going a hell of endless chest pains and nightmares. Unlike usual I also wasn’t able to concentrate on anything around me.” Midway through listening to Stiles, Deaton had finished up stitching up the wound then had moved on to bandaging it up.

“What you went through is what he’ll go through but worse. It’ll turn him insane if you both keep rejecting your feelings. One way or another Fate will bring you both together.” The sound of a snip of scissors cut through the air. Stiles moved to shove his hands in his pockets as he took in the information that was given to him. It made sense now. Having seen how Derek reacted and fight off his wolf. Did that mean Derek didn’t want him? Was he not good enough to be with? Did Derek not think he was too skinny? Stiles shoved the negative thoughts away for now and focused on his conversation with the Vet. He let out a breath of air. Then he spoke, “so I know what fated mates are. I read about it once on accident when I was researching about werewolves for Scott. It’s- actually pretty easy to figure out what fated mates are and such. I never thought it was true until now. Tonight I was actually going to check on him but now I’ll think about it.”

Feeling like their conversation was over Stiles headed to the entry of the room but stopped in the middle of it when he heard Deaton say, “careful, Stiles. It’s nothing to be messed with. Accepting what fate has in store for you and Derek is not something to be taken lightly. It’ll be like a marriage except there’s no divorce.” Stiles didn’t let Deaton say much more and left the Vets. He already knew what it meant. To offer himself on a silver platter to a wolf though… it was huge and Stiles didn’t know if he was ready for something that huge in his life right now. Sure he loved Derek and would admit it but a marriage he won’t be able to get out of? He just didn’t know what to think of it but at the same time, he knew that they pretty much had no choice. Not that he really minded. On the pro’s side, it meant that he’d have Derek forever and that Derek would be with Stiles forever. Then again he supposed that Derek was forever going to be mates with him. On the con’s side… it meant that being with Derek who probably doesn’t even want his human self while the wolf side of Derek probably does and Stiles didn’t know how to feel about that. Heading back inside his Jeep Stiles then knew what he had to do. If it meant saving Derek then he’d do it. If it meant that Derek wouldn’t go through any more pain or turn out just like his uncle did then Stiles would do it. With his dad’s expression long forgotten Stiles headed straight to Derek’s loft.

When Stiles arrived at the loft building he wasted no time in heading straight inside. The teenager cursed the world when he hurriedly and continuously pressed the button for the lift to come back; then it wouldn't budge. "Hhh... great" he sighed as he rushed off to his left and headed into the stairway. Knowing it was going to be a pain but left with no choice, Stiles started running up the many flights of stairs. By the time he reached halfway, the teen was panting heavily. Sweat dribbled down the sides of his forehead with his hair sticking to the sides of his face. His wheezy pants and heavy breathing echoed around the brick cold walls. Crawling up the stairs he groaned out a long and exhausted "holy god! I'm dying! Too many stairs!" At the sudden sound of a loud growl followed by a loud howl made goosebumps rise all over Stiles' skin. He knew instantly that had been Derek. Somehow it encouraged him to continue on. So, Stiles reached up an aching arm and gripped on to the rail. Then with a groan, he pulled himself up on to his feet then carried the rest of the way up. For Stiles, it felt like an eternity had passed before he reached the desired floor that he needed but then when he got to the top floor he felt dread run down his spine. For a while, he heard nothing but eerie silence then jumped right out of his skin when he heard a sudden growl and it made him worried. 

On the way out of the stairway and into the small hall, he kept himself silent. Stiles headed over to the sliding door. Then he was greeted with nothing but eerie silence again. The teen breathing and then out as if readying himself for whatever was about to come his way. While releasing his breath he reached out a pale hand and wrapped his fingers around the handle of the sliding door before slowly pulling it to the side letting it open up. When Stiles stepped into the loft he was greeted with a strong smell of sweat. Lots of sweat. If he listened carefully he could also hear the sounds of grunts. A growl here and there. Definitely, also something behind banged against a wall. Stiles turned on his feet and slid the sliding door shut which by the way, he soon quickly realized made him feel very nervous, maybe a little scared and definitely worried. Mostly worried because he had no escape but Stiles knew that he shouldn't have come if he wanted a way to escape. So... after a moment of just standing there on the spot, he turned around and headed to the spiral stairs. Whilst he headed toward the stairs he muttered to himself, "great. Perfect. More stairs." Stiles was sure that stairs were bad luck for him today. Without dwelling on the thought too much Stiles slowly started his way up them.

The sound of the grunts, heavy breathing, something hitting against a wall and growls had grown much much louder. By now Stiles was sure that something was definitely up. He just couldn't figure out what. He knew that he would only find out by checking everything out and making sure everything was fine. 

Stiles slowly followed the sounds. The sounds led him to the door of Derek's bedroom where everything was twice as loud as before. 'You're not imagining things, Stiles' the teen thought to himself as he reached a hand out and grasped on to the handle. Then he slowly pushed the door open but the noises continued. Before stepping into the room with the fear of his life, Stiles let out a shaky breath. Hesitantly he took the first step into the room. Then another and another. The moment Stiles stepped further into the room he was greeted with one hell of an amazing sight. The sight was so amazing that his eyebrows raised right up to his hairline and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. Then the teen felt his face suddenly heat up down to his neck. It was amazing enough for a certain part of him jerk to life. With his mouth hanging wide open Stiles couldn't believe his eyes. Then when he snapped his mouth shut to swallow down any drool and saliva that had pooled in his mouth he let out a shaky, broken, and very much a breathy ".... Oh   my   God...", hell, the teen may have even felt his knees tremble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwuahahahaha! I'm so evil for ending this chapter on such an interesting scene, I know... but... it'll be worth it. 
> 
> So, so, so profoundly worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously...**

Stiles slowly followed the sounds. The sounds led him to the door of Derek's bedroom where everything was twice as loud as before. 'You're not imagining things, Stiles' the teen thought to himself as he reached a hand out and grasped on to the handle. Then he slowly pushed the door open but the noises continued. Before stepping into the room with the fear of his life, Stiles let out a shaky breath. Hesitantly he took the first step into the room. Then another and another. The moment Stiles stepped further into the room he was greeted with one hell of an amazing sight. The sight was so amazing that his eyebrows raised right up to his hairline and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. Then the teen felt his face suddenly heat up down to his neck. It was amazing enough for a certain part of him jerk to life. With his mouth hanging wide open Stiles couldn't believe his eyes. Then when he snapped his mouth shut to swallow down any drool and saliva that had pooled in his mouth he let out a shaky, broken, and very much a breathy "... Oh   my God...", hell, the teen may have even felt his knees tremble…

 

 

* * *

 ** PART A **  


The sight before Stiles was… it was many words could describe it and fucking hot was two of them. Or one. Stiles wasn’t sure. His brain was having trouble focus as he watched Derek with his whiskey brown eyes. All over his body, Stiles felt like the air around him became very hot. Right to the point, he squirmed where he stood.

Across the room, on Derek’s bed, was Derek, who happened to be in his beta form… completely naked in all of Stiles glory. The alpha wolf’s eyes were glowing red as the sun was setting which allowed the room to become shaded and slightly dark. Still, it wasn’t dark enough so Stiles’ couldn’t see Derek. Stiles could very much see all of Derek. In detail, he might add. Whiskey brown eyes couldn’t help but watch as Derek’s right hand stroked up and down his thick length. As Stiles stared he took note of just how big Derek was exactly. A whopping almost 10’’. From where Stiles stood he could also tell that Derek had around maybe 4-4.5’’ of thickness. Stiles definitely knew it wouldn’t be able to fit it in his mouth… not the entire thing anyway. When Stiles had felt it against his ass he could tell right off the bat that Derek was going to be huge but Stiles didn’t think he’d be this huge. Whereas his own was… Stiles considered his own to be a regular size which he was okay with. As Stiles stared, even more, he could also make out that Derek wasn’t cut either. The sound of someone wanting to touch something that they can’t suddenly came from Stiles’ mouth while he watched in aroused agony as Derek had swiped his own thumb over the tip of his cock when it leaked a bead of pre-come.

The sound that came out of nowhere brought the alpha out of his daze. Derek’s dazed ablaze glowing red alpha eyes shifted to Stiles then widened when he immediately smelt the sweet scent of arousal coming from the teen. A suffering groan rippled through Derek’s chest. With a growl, Derek wiped his pre-come and come covered hand on his bed sheets but kept his eyes trained on Stiles who didn’t seem to mind watching him. “Get out of here, Stiles” he muttered between short but heavy breaths. However. The human stayed planted on the spot. “Wh- Wh- Why would I leave?” Stiles asked nervously from where he stood. When Stiles took a step forward Derek suddenly let out a warning growl making him come to a sudden standstill.

Stiles squinted his eyes at Derek and then decided that he didn’t give a damn anymore. He let out an irritated huff. “Don’t be such a sourwolf. Deaton told me what’s going on and I don’t care. I’m fed up of people coming into my life and then disappearing or either not noticing me. I’m here to help, Derek!”, Stiles daringly but slowly started taking careful steps toward the bed all the while keeping his whiskey eyes trained and focused on Derek. Who in return seemed to be eyeing the human teenager carefully. Stiles wasn’t done talking yet though, “my dad already gave us his blessing! Fate or whatever seems to be very much on board with us being a thing. If you’re so worried about my age, or the fact that I can’t give you a family that you once had then, stop worrying! We can always cross that bridge when it comes to. It’s not like you can’t get hard to me or whatever either so what the hell? I know me being here is offering myself on a silver platter but I also know that me not being here and us not accepting what fate has in store for us will destroy you more than it will destroy me. The pack needs you. Scott needs you. I need you. So- if I can stop you from turning like Peter or getting in any more pain then I’ll do whatever in my human power I can to stop it.”

When Stiles was finally right in front of Derek’s bed he carefully watched the alpha. Up close Derek was mentally struggling to think and keep his wolf calm at the same time. It took a moment for Derek to began talking but when he did it came out sounding very aroused. More aroused than he wanted it to. “Stiles- you have a life ahead of yourself. Why do you care so much about what happens to me?! I don’t need a teenager looking for my well bein-!”

Derek didn’t get much chance to finish his words cause Stiles had climbed on his lap, straddling him and cut off his words with a mere kiss. Against his own lips, Stiles’ felt soft… so very soft, plump and they tasted so good. Whereas against Stiles’ lips, Derek’s felt rough, a little chapped but they were just as hot and just as good. So good that neither of them could help themselves any longer. Their very first kiss became so heated and needy and so very hot. “Fuck… Stiles… So good” groaned Derek between heated kisses. Deeply he still felt worried for Stiles but his judgment was clouded by his lust for the boy in mere seconds. Stiles, who had no idea what he was even doing at all but went with his instincts, his human instincts, took Derek’s bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a slight gentle nibble making the elder man gasp. While doing so- Stiles took hold of Derek’s hands and guided them to his ass which was then held in those said hands. The heat in the room and between them was already making their bodies become shiny with a thin layer of sweat. In Derek’s case it was a fresh new layer of sweat. Neither of them cared for now. The kiss had been temporarily frozen as Stiles felt Derek’s warm, very warm, one sticky, other soft, both hands run up his back and under his shirt. It made the teen gasp and bury his face into Derek’s neck. Having Stiles’ face in his neck seemed to have turned Derek on greatly. Derek grabbed the hem of Stiles shirt and tugged it off before throwing aside.

“You sure you want this? There’ll be no turning back after I remove these.”

“God- yes. Derek. Stiles very much wants this. He wants this so much so that he wouldn’t dream of stopping anytime soon.”

Derek couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Stiles referred to himself in third person view. As he quickly unbuttoned Stiles jeans he muttered a quick “shut up, Stiles.” Then tugged them down along with Stiles underwear. With a little bit of a struggle, Derek had finally managed to get Stiles out of those… horrid… annoying jeans of his. As Stiles was moving to lay on his back he felt the urge to challenge the alpha but then decided against it as it seemed to him that Derek was trying to hold back enough for his sake and Stiles more than okay with that. A moment later Derek was hovering above him and for a few moments, their eyes locked on each other as if silently waiting for the other to back out now instead of later. Stiles though felt very comfortable staying and so to prove his point he wrapped his left hand around Derek’s cock and gave it a stroke from base to tip and back to the base. The first moment of touch made Derek let out a hiss but a groan soon quickly followed after.

“Wait.” Derek suddenly spoke and put his hand around Stiles’ which was on his cock. Stiles had been about to ask what was wrong but didn’t get the chance as he felt and watched as Derek linked their fingers together. That action alone made butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach. Whiskey brown eyes met hazel ones and locked onto each other. Whilst Derek moved to get between Stiles’ legs he softly spoke “it’s your first time… our first time together… if we’re doing this I don’t want it to be like in my past. We should take it slow and do things properly.” The fact that Derek wanted to Stiles properly had the teen speechless but he nodded because he understood. Only… there was one question lingering on his mind, “why the change of heart?”

The question made Derek freeze in place for a few moments. Then he moved to sit back on his knees. Derek’s hazel eyes stared down and watched Stiles who squirmed under his gaze. “Questions later. Focus on this for now.” With his left hand, Derek wrapped it around Stiles’ cock and gave it a few strokes to get the teenager to focus back on what they’re doing. The Hale wasn’t happy that his mate happened to be Stiles who just so happened to be a teenager. It wasn’t that he had anything against the boy, it was just that Derek felt Stiles deserved better. Deserved someone who didn’t have a fucked up past. Those thoughts flew out Derek’s mind when he heard Stiles groan. He watched as the boys head tipped back and present his neck. For Derek it was a sign of submission but he ignored those thoughts for now. Derek slowly leaned into the boy's neck and gave his pulse point a kiss. Feeling the kiss to his neck Stiles’ whiskey brown eyes fluttered open in a daze. His irises were blown wide and darkened with arousal. The teen reached up a hand and locked his fingers in the alphas hair.

Derek nipped from Stiles’ pulse point and made a trail of bites that lead down the boy's chest, over his nipples- which he also bit earning small whines and gasps- and down his abs, over his belly and down to Stiles groin. Between each nip, he made sure to take his time. When Derek’s lips reached Stiles’ right thigh his lips gently covered an area of skin where a nice thick vein was seeable. Derek kissed then sucked a hickey on to the skin. Every sound that reached Derek’s ears were like music and for once, he enjoyed it. Most of the time Derek was driven so mad that he just wanted to shove something in the teen's throat to shut him up. Whenever Stiles spoke it was usually sarcasm, near to all the time being sarcasm and utter nonsense. Well, not total nonsense but sometimes he didn’t understand half the things that Stiles spoke of. When Derek felt like the skin was the desired heat he wanted it to be he gave it a nip, strong enough to imprint the skin but not strong enough to pierce it. The moment his teeth bite into the boys' skin he heard a sharp sound of a gasp and if he paid close enough attention he swore he saw a shudder run through Stiles. With success, he pulled away and stared at the dark redness of skin where he bit.

At every bit that Stiles received from Derek, he couldn’t hold back his gasps and whines. It was teasing in many ways. Especially with the way how he was nipped. Like as if Derek was taking small dragging bites out of a juicy apple. By the time Derek’s mouth had reached his waist Stiles was endlessly squirming. Each bead of precome that dribbled down his cock sent a ripple of shivers up his spine. “Derek…” he whined with his head turned to the side, Stiles’ hands were gripping at the sheets on his sides, white-knuckled and tugging at them. Then as if to torment him twice as much he felt Derek’s hot rough lips against his thigh. ‘Oh fuck!’ he thought as he felt his skin being sucked. Stiles’ head tossed back as he let out a groan. The teen promised himself that he’d make Derek pay for teasing him so much… even if the alpha didn’t plan to tease him. A whine of disappointment came from Stiles' throat when he felt Derek pull away.

Stiles moved to lean up on his elbows so he could better watch Derek. Whiskey brown eyes watched one of Derek’s hands wrap around the head of his cock and give it a stroke. Derek watched Stiles’ reaction, watched as Stiles’ lips parted slowly and he watched how his brown eyes seemed to darken a fraction, however, as much as Derek found that he liked being watched by Stiles, he had other plans in mind. With a jerk of his head to the right nightstand, he spoke with his deep husky voice, “right nightstand draw. There should be a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.” Without a second thought, Stiles sprang to action and reached across the bed. He yanked open the nightstand drawer to see that Derek was right. There was a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms however they were open. The lube already seemed half empty as well as the condom box. Stiles decided that he shouldn’t put too much thought into it. He grabbed the bottle and the box and threw them behind himself on the bed. After he shoved the drawer shut Stiles sat in front of Derek.

“So…” Stiles practically purred as he took the box of condoms which got Derek’s attention. Both of them knew that this would be when Stiles would become awkward. For now, Derek decided on watching the teen. With the box of condoms in his hands, stiles took note how it had four big yellow X’s and a small L on the size. Stiles didn’t even know they made that size. “Condoms, eh… do we even need these? I- I’m clean since… I’ve never had sex and werewolves can’t exactly catch anything. It’s also not like I can get pregnant… right?”, when Stiles squinted his eyes up at Derek he watched the man roll his eyes. “No. I can’t get you pregnant” Derek muttered and took the box of condoms from Stiles’ hand. With a clear no to the condoms, Derek threw them over his shoulder then gave a point of look to Stiles, but before Stiles could even get a word out Derek all but growled: “shut up and turn over.”

Stiles gave a snort. While he moved to turn over so he was lying on his front he muttered to himself, saying: “so much for doing things properly.” A gasp ripped from Stiles' mouth when he felt clawed hands grip his waist. Derek pulled Stiles hips up in the air so his ass was on a better display. With his ass in the air, Stiles suddenly felt extremely nervous. He questioned his recent decisions because this pose was extremely embarrassing for him. It was revealing.

“Relax.”

The boy wanted to retaliate back with sarcasm but once again decided against it as he felt one of Derek’s fingers lightly rub over his hole. Derek watched his own finger rub over Stiles hole. It was enticing in so many ways. He watched as Stiles’ body twitched under the touch. Under his finger, he felt Stiles clench up and he pulled his hand away. Derek grabbed hold of the lube. When he squirted some onto his four right-hand fingers he dumped it at his side for later use. He was sure to be needing it again later so he needed it close by. Stiles focused on getting his nerves under control as all he could practically do was listen to what was happening behind himself. He trusted Derek to look after him.

With his fingers coated in lube, Derek positioned his index finger at Stiles’ hole. At first, he slowly circled the pad of his finger around and over the untouched ‘entrance’ to spread the lube. Derek hadn’t ever had sex with another guy before but he knew what to do since it was basic knowledge. Plus, it wasn’t all that hard to figure out how things worked. Either way, he wanted there be less pain. He knew there would be some pain. Maybe a lot of pain but he also knew that if he could prevent some pain then he would. Especially for someone who was a virgin. Shaking his thoughts away, Derek watched Stiles face for his reactions and gently began to push in his index finger. When Derek pushed his finger in half way he never expected to feel that Stiles had… touched himself there. He supposed it made things a little easier. Derek only thrusted in the rest of his finger when he felt Stiles tense around him. “Relax…” he soothed and caressed the side of Stiles’ leg with his free hand. Stiles cursed the world. It was midway through him taking in Derek’s finger when he realized that Derek’s fingers felt a little bigger than he had thought, “bitch” he grumbled and let out a shaky breath. “You’re not the one with a finger buried in your ass.”

Derek gave the classic roll of his eyes as he listened to Stiles complain. Somehow he almost felt like he wanted to laugh but he didn’t. Instead, he furrowed both his eyebrows and said “you’ll have a lot more than a finger soon so stop complaining, but if you don’t like it you can always leave. I’m giving you one last chance to back out, Stiles.”

As Stiles was giving the last chance to back out he thought on it carefully. He knew it would get painful but he also knew he could probably also ask Derek to so that veiny thing. “I’ll stay” he muttered. Then quickly added “I want this, Derek. It’s just still hard to believe we’re doing this.” When he suddenly felt Derek pull his finger out Stiles let out a shaky breath. He couldn’t help but shift his hips a little. “Fuck… that feels good” he mewled and buried his suddenly flushed face into the sheets. Behind him, Derek raised a thick eyebrow. He’d watched Stiles’ reaction as he had pulled his finger out. Then he snorted as he childishly thought ‘now who's complaining.’ When he shoved his index finger back in he carefully continued to watch the teenagers reactions. He focused on his heart rate and he couldn’t help but notice how the scent of arousal grew thicker around Stiles.

Hormonal teenagers.

Each and every time Derek pulled his finger out half way he’d hear Stiles mewl. Then every time he’d push it back he’d feel Stiles tense up around him but the tensing had soon eased up when he continued to caress Stiles’ through his movements. When Derek felt it was time he added in a second finger. Adding the second finger had been a snug squeeze and had caused Stiles some obvious discomfort and a bit of pain. Thankfully the lube added a lot of ease. During this time Derek had found out that Stiles didn’t like feeling discomfort. What he had noticed- was that whenever there was a hint of pain he’d see Stiles’ tip dribble a little pre-come.

After a few moments of waiting for Stiles to get used to having two fingers buried deep inside his ass, he slowly pulled them out to the tips of his fingers then pushed back in. When he had begun to move them he felt Stiles twitch around him from probable surprise. Around his fingers, Stiles felt hot, tight and so soft. Derek felt that it was steadily making him more and more turned on. Plus adding Stiles twitches, the mewls, and the moans were just… he was struggling not to take the boy right there and then.

Stiles groaned out loud when he felt Derek’s two fingers push back in. After the first thrust, he felt Derek quicken his pace in pulling them out and pushing them back in. The boy didn’t complain at all. A few thrusts of two fingers Stiles wiggled his hips and looked over his shoulder. The sight he saw on Derek was marvelous. A sudden wave of arousal washed over the teen. Derek’s brows were deeply furrowed, red eyes glowing and fangs definitely present. Stiles knew then that Derek was probably struggling to hold back. With a shaky breath, the teen’s left hand gripped one of Derek’s pillows and said “i- it’s okay. I can take anoth-! Ahh!”, Stiles never got chance to finish his words when he felt Derek add a third finger. At the sudden intrusion on his ass Stiles entire body jerked. He tightly gripped at whatever he could. The stretch was a burn but Stiles found that he didn’t all that mind it. It was hot… definitely, it hurt as he felt Derek’s fingers stretch him more and more as they got further and further inside. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and bit the sheets to keep his voice down. “No!” he suddenly he heard Derek’s voice. “... I like your voice. So, be as loud as you want.” Despite it being embarrassing for himself, Stiles figured that hey, if Derek likes his voice then what the hell.

As Derek felt he was running out of patience, he pulled his three fingers out earning yet another mewl, then slammed them back in. After a few thrusts, he picked up the pace until he felt Stiles become accustomed to them. Then he pulled them out. “Lay down on your back, make sure you’re as comfortable as you can get” Derek ordered between a few heavy breaths and grabbed the bottle of lube again. Knowing that what they’re about to do would definitely hurt, he made sure to put quite a bit more than a considerate amount of lube on his palm again. Without a care, he then tossed the bottle over his own shoulder.

Grabbing Derek’s pillows, Stiles lined them up in a row so he could lay on them on his beck but he also made sure that he had two so he could support his own head because Stiles was sure that he didn’t want a stiff aching neck halfway through. When had the pillows lined up Stiles laid down on his back then rested his head back on the two other pillows which he had stacked on top of each other. From where he lay he watched and listened to Derek. Whiskey brown eyes watched as Derek spread a lot of lube around his cock. Jesus. As much as Stiles was captivated by the sight he hoped that he could take Derek’s size. A hiss filled the air as Derek smeared the lube on his cock. At first, it was cold but he didn’t care. It had soon warmed up because of his body temperature.

Soon as Derek had his cock coated in a thick amount of lube he got between Stiles legs who he noticed was lying comfortably and had been watching him. He didn’t mind. “You ready?” he asked. Derek’s hazel eyes flickered over Stiles’ face to check his reactions. Then focused on where he was putting himself. He gently grabbed Stiles’ left foot and guided it to rest over his shoulder then guided Stiles’ other leg and wrapped it around his waist. Under his fingers, Stiles skin was completely soft. He couldn’t help but turn his head a little and nip at Stiles' foot. Practically above him, Derek looked hot. Completely hot. So very hot. He could see Derek’s abs and his pecs and those alone were a turn on. He gasped when he felt a nip to his foot. “You know…” he started, let out a shaky breath as his whiskey brown eyes stared up at Derek’s face, then carried on with his question, asking: “this isn’t supposed to end up with me turning into a werewolf, right?”

Derek snorted out a laugh which then turned into an actual laugh at the question. He kept focus on what he was doing. When he lined himself up perfectly to Stiles’ entrance he heard Stiles gasp a little. He didn’t move and he didn’t push in yet either. Using his right hand he rubbed it up and down Stiles right thigh in a caress and then over his abdomen.

“Well... you’re half right…”

Stiles stared up at Derek in doubt but didn’t question. His look of doubt soon changed when he felt Derek begin to push in. At first, it was okay but then as he could feel the head of Derek’s cock beginning to stretch up open he struggled to take in a breath and tipped his head back in a silent gasp. Under his legs, he felt Derek’s frame tremble and no matter how much he was tempted to look he couldn’t because as Derek pushed in further he was starting to feel pain. “D- Derek!” he gasped and gripped at the sides of the pillows.

Derek could feel his claws start to come up as he pushed in the rest of the head of his cock. By the time he got the head pushed inside, Stiles was quivering and in pain. Knowing he could help, Derek placed his right hand on Stiles' hip and began to draw away some of the pain. Lucky for him he managed to take away the pain. When Stiles felt the pain of the burning stretch being pulled out of his system he felt his body relax and he could breathe properly. He muttered a soft “... thanks.” Whiskey brown eyes fluttered open and took in the sight of Derek again who was shaking all over. When he felt eyes on him Derek looked right into Stiles’ eyes. It was getting harder and harder to control his wolf again.

Knowing that Stiles would get in more and more pain the longer they took with him pushing to get fully inside, Derek decided it’d be quicker if he did it in one go then draw the pain away… so… he gently took hold of Stiles’ waist with both is hands and glanced up at him. In his eyes, Stiles was beautiful even if he was covered in sweat. The elder of the two let out a shaky breath and made sure he wasn’t piercing the boy's skin with his claws. The last thing Derek wanted was to… put any wounds on him. “I’m going to move” he warned while he keeping his eyes trained on the boy.

Stiles knew that eventually, Derek would move again so when he heard the warning he gave a simple short nod. Somehow, when he felt Derek run his thumbs on his skin in soothing circles he knew that Derek was trying to make everything as painless as he could and it made his chest swell. A smile grew on his face which surprised Derek. “Sourwolf, I might be a virgin but I’m not blushing mary. I know it’s going to hurt. So it’s okay. Let me feel everything.” The two of them smiled together and shared an affectionate look between them.

Then without another warning, Derek snapped his hips forward causing them both to loudly groan at the same time. Stiles, in pain and discomfort. Derek, in pleasure and both agony and arousal. When Derek was finally completely inside his shoulders slouched and he leaned over Stiles to comfort the boy. “Bitch…” Stiles cursed with clenched teeth and tensed muscles. Together, the two let out a shaky heavy breath. Derek’s right hand moved from Stiles’ hip to caressing his cheek and while he stroked it with his thumb he comforted the teen with soft mumbles, “relax. I got you, Stiles. I got you… it’s okay. The pain will fade eventually.” He knew that Stiles wanted to feel everything so he forced every urge he had to draw the pain away.

At the same time, they both looked each other once again and got lost in each other's eyes. Then soon when the pain did fade Stiles moved his legs so that both of them were resting and locked around Derek’s waist. He decided that it would be best to wait a little while longer. Until then, Stiles leaned his head in and kissed along Derek’s jaw. His stubble burned his lips but he loved it. Stiles loved the feel of it. Then as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, he pecked Derek on the lips once and then twice. Derek didn’t found that he loved the affectionate kisses so he began to kiss back.

Derek took Stiles bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a nibble. When he felt Stiles’ lips part just a slight, Derek shoved his tongue inside the others mouth. The two of them groaned into the kiss. Together, their tongues danced and rubbed against one another.

When Derek pulled out of the kiss a string of saliva was connected between them. Then as they parted a little further it broke. Neither of them cared about it since they were doing much dirtier things with each other. “You can move now” Stiles eventually spoke up sounding shakier than he had planned to. With his permission granted Derek gave an experimental roll of his hips making them both gasp. Which then Derek sat up and rolled his hips again. However, the second time he gently rolled his hips Derek couldn’t stop his wolf from taking over any longer. Stiles groaned in pain quite loudly as he felt Derek shifting inside him. ‘Like he wasn’t big enough!’ he thought frustratedly and lightly punched Derek on the shoulder. When his whiskey brown eyes opened he realized then that Derek was in his beta form. Completely. Furred cheeks, more furrowed eyebrows which seemed to be nonexistent now and red alpha eyes. Despite the extra pain, he was now feeling, Stiles found that Derek’s beta form was just as hot and sexy.

“Huge… dick!...” Stiles gasped and tried to catch his breathing.  
He didn’t get to say much else when he heard a growl, a literal wolf growl come from Derek making Stiles all but look up and stare at him surprised. “Mate!” came another growl as clawed fingers gently raked from Stiles’ upper chest right down to his abdomen making him moan. Stiles had no idea what was going on all of a sudden but he found that he liked it just as much. He didn’t expect for that very hand to wrap tightly around his cock and start stroking it from base to head and back down to the base. ‘Holy shit!’ he thought while his heavy breathing filled the air. All the while he was being stroked Stiles could feel the burning and lingering gaze of the wolf on him.   
After the wolf gave his mate some affection he took the boys hip in his hands and pulled out halfway before slowly thrusting back in. From that point, everything was suddenly happening in a huge long blur.

Loud moans mixed with groans of pleasure between heavy rugged breathing filled the air. At first, the wolf started out gentle but then soon picked up the pace. Gentle thrusts had quickly turned into pounding and slams. The two rocked with the body as they moved. On each slam, the head of the bead crashed into the brick wall with a loud thud. It seemed that every little sound that came from Stiles' mouth seemed to just encourage the wolf on more and more. Their bodies had gotten covered in a few layers of sweat as they rocked through their pleasure together. Occasionally Stiles would hear a growl like as if the wolf was trying to say something but couldn’t. Nevertheless, it turned the human on twice as much which had come as a surprise to him.

Eventually, though, Stiles began to feel dread within his body when he began to feel something expanding. “Wait!” he yelled causing the wolf to stop with a warning growl. Whatever it was- Stiles realized it was a knot which was caught on his rim so he knew it couldn’t be taken out now. The human felt thankful when it seemed Derek had somehow then managed to rein in his wolf and took his face in his hands so they were staring at each other.

“It’s okay! It’s okay, Stiles. My wolf… it’s claiming you. It’s… I didn’t expect it to happen. I’ve never knotted anyone before.”   
Yet again, Stiles cursed the world for giving him such a fate. As he felt it expanding, the pain began to grow but then soon also began to fade. When he saw the black veins growing up Derek’s arms he noticed Derek was drawing his pain away again. It made everything easier for him so he didn’t complain. When the expansion finally stopped both Derek and Stiles let out a gasp. Derek leaned into Stiles’ ear and whispered down it, “I’m going to come inside you soon, Stiles.” Stiles had no idea why but the words that Derek whispered down his ear literally gave him on a whole new level of arousal which made a fresh scent wave of arousal fill the air. The fresh scent of arousal had Derek let out a sudden growl. Stiles gasped when the knot shifted inside him once Derek sat up. Unlike before, Derek slowly but very gently rocked his hips a little causing the knot to grind on Stiles’ prostate.

When Stiles felt something constantly start to grind on his prostate all of his muscles then clamped up and he moaned out in a minute surprise but pleasure quickly followed. Encouraged, Derek continued to gently rock his hips and grind on Stiles prostate. The more he continued the more he felt Stiles tighten around him. Derek gasped and felt his body twitch but he didn’t stop there. He carried on. Wanting to give Stiles as much pleasure as he could.

“Stiles” groaned out Derek with his alpha red burning eyes shut tight.

In turn, Stiles somehow found the chance to tensely mutter his alphas name, “D-Derek!”

Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cock and began to stroke it in sync with his pace and soon set a rhythm. It didn’t take long for them to be sent over the edge. As Derek felt his muscles tensing up he leaned into Stiles’ neck and sucked on his pulse point again, “gonna come” he growled against Stiles’ who tilted his head back and bared his neck for the alpha. Having Stiles bare his neck… it drove Derek and his wolf mad. Without a chance to think, the wolf inside Derek took over and latched his fangs around the human's pulse point. When he bit down, Derek’s hand tightened a little around Stiles’ cock. With a loud moan and a growl, both Derek’s wolf and Stiles came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap moly! That! I think was the longest chapter I've ever written. Hands down. 
> 
> Anyway... here's part A and I hope you guys love it! Please let me know your thoughts and opinions in the comments, thank you for the support, the kudos, the bookmarks and everything else! <3 
> 
> I struggled with writing this chapter because it was hard to listen to just one soundtrack through it all. I'm glad though because I managed to get through it in the end. I really hope you guys as my readers love it. I really really do but please do let me know your honest thoughts as well as any ideas that you may have. I read your comments and they always give me support to carry on. So, thank you for that and everything else.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my precious readers 
> 
> Thank you for all the support and answering the questions that I had gave out. I will take into consideration everyone's thoughts and opinions. Which brings me to this-... as for my proofreading... I do go over everything I've written. However, I have no beta or anyone to help me and I struggle with my English. So, I'm sorry about that. I am however trying to look for a Beta to help me. 
> 
> Thank you my lovelies!

**Previously In Part A**

 

Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cock and began to stroke it in sync with his pace and soon set a rhythm. It didn’t take long for them to be sent over the edge. As Derek felt his muscles tensing up he leaned into Stiles’ neck and sucked on his pulse point again, “gonna come” he growled against Stiles’ who tilted his head back and bared his neck for the alpha. Having Stiles bare his neck… it drove Derek and his wolf mad. Without a chance to think, the wolf inside Derek took over and latched his fangs around the humans' pulse point. When he bit down, Derek’s hand tightened a little around Stiles’ cock. With a loud moan and a growl, both Derek’s wolf and Stiles came.

 

* * *

 

**PART B**

 

Currently, it was morning, from inside the loft a very much awake teenager could hear the birds chirping outside. As he stared out the huge windows the sky was a bit cloudy but they seemed to be moving by quite fast. Stiles sighed as he laid in bed cuddled up to Derek. He had his back pressed right up against the alpha. The bite on his neck also burned and it itched but he knew not to touch it. Over his waist rested Derek’s arm and his other arm happened to be under his pillow. As Stiles laid there he could feel the pain of last night's activity. His ass felt like it was on fire. Any movement he made had a sharp twinge of pain shooting up his spine every single time. The bottom of his belly also felt like it was on fire. He wondered why that was but didn’t pay too much attention to it for now. He decided that if the burning continued then he’d either ask or just go to Deaton and hope for the best. Since Deaton seemed to specialize in the supernatural he was sure the man would know about… their intimacies and such.

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Derek stir at his side. Wondering if the werewolf was waking up he gently moved to lay on his back then turned his head so he could see Derek’s face. Up close the man was twice as sexy and even looked a little cute when he’s asleep. Stiles stopped himself from letting out a small chuckle but what he couldn’t stop himself from doing was turning so he was facing Derek and then gave the wolf an affectionate kiss to his cheek. The kiss on his cheek made Derek slightly stir but otherwise remained asleep. Stiles swore he could’ve heard a small very sleepy mutter. Deciding to let Derek sleep still, Stiles buried his face into Derek’s muscled chest. Then he went back to snuggling up to the alpha. In all honesty… Stiles knew what it had meant to Derek’s wolf but he wondered what he meant to Derek. What Derek thought of him. Shaking his thoughts from his mind Stiles decided to embrace what little time he would have with Derek. Especially being this close to the alpha. It was heaven while it would last he decided.

His mind wandered to last night after they had made werewolf love…

 

 

_A few hours ago…_

_Stiles mewled as he felt Derek pull out completely. The feeling of being empty felt odd and for a moment Stiles wanted Derek to be back inside him and to never leave him. Not even for a second. He shoved those weird feelings aside as his whiskey brown eyes noticed Derek looking at him strangely. “What?” he questioned. Whiskey bambi brown eyes blinked as they focused on Derek’s beautiful face. Stiles knew that Derek’s face was very beautiful. Beautiful and very extremely manly. Maybe a little on the cute side sometimes. His focus was refocused on Derek when he heard the werewolf clear his throat with a cough, “can I check to make sure you’re not torn or bleeding? It was your first time… tearing can happen and if it has then it’ll need some cream. I might need to put some cream on anyway just to make sure you don’t get infected with anything and it should help you be able to sit down.” With Derek being nice to him and wanting to care for him was something Stiles wasn’t used to. He was actually used to being shoved about, pinned up walls, glared at until he did something for the alpha and just generally glared at. It was nice though and he found that he liked it. “Uhh… sure” he breathed out still feeling very surprised._

_With some great help from Derek, Stiles was moved to lay on his front but moving about for Stiles was suddenly painful and he knew that he’d now be feeling the after-effects of having anal. Especially with someone like Derek and his size. ‘Hhh… don’t get horny Stiles’ Stiles thought to himself and let out a shaky breath. When he was laying comfortably on his front, Derek straddled him from behind and gently rubbed his hands over his butt cheeks. A groan came from Stiles when he felt his hole being exposed to the wind for a split second._

_Derek let out a small gasp as he felt Stiles’ ass cheeks in the palm of his hands. In truth, Derek found them to be rather smooth… nice to caress and they felt comfortable in them. When Derek gently used his hands to lightly spread Stiles’ cheeks he noticed that Stiles was swollen with his come slowly oozing out. It by far one of the hottest sights he ever saw. He chose not to comment on it, however. “It’s a bit swollen and looks tender so I won’t touch it for tonight. Tomorrow we’ll wash out my come when we take a shower and then put some cream on.” When Derek heard a hum of an agreement he let go of those beautiful cheeks. Derek gave one a small gentle pat before he got off Stiles. At the touch, Stiles had gasped but then gave the alpha a glare with pink flushed cheeks. Another sight Derek added to his list of beautiful sights. One that he’d treasure but won’t ever admit it. Ever._

_The alpha rearranged the pillows at the top of the bed. Then he got under the covers and laid back. Stiles had been careful when he moved to get under the covers and lay next to Derek. For a while, the two had stared at each other. Whiskey brown eyes stared into Hazel eyes. Hazel eyes also stared right back into whiskey brown ones. Without even realizing it, the two had slowly leaned in until their lips were connected and moving in sync in gently and softly caressing kisses. They pulled apart after a few minutes. Then Derek shuffled closer to Stiles. As Derek wrapped his one arm over Stiles’ waist he gave a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. Whilst he rested his head back on his pillow he whispered a gentle, “get some sleep.”_

_Stiles didn’t even need to be told twice because a literal second after being told to sleep, he fell asleep in Derek’s arm. Then again that night, neither of them had nightmares._

 

_Back To The Present…_

 

As Stiles snuggled as much as possible against Derek he let out a comfortable breath of air. Then a smile lifted on his face when he felt Derek’s hold tighten around him rather protectively but the burning feeling wasn’t dying down. When he realized that it wouldn’t die down anytime soon, Stiles closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Derek’s heart beating. It took a few moments for him to be able to pay closer attention. It hadn't taken long as the more he tried to focus all the noise around him faded and soon all he could hear was Derek's heart. The sound of it soothed him greatly. Made him feel at peace. When he did he noticed that their hearts are also beating in sync and somehow it made him feel a little closer to the werewolf. That had been a new step for the Stilinski since it had been only the night before that he had no idea what the hell was even their relationship. With that in mind Stiles’ couldn’t stop himself from smiling. After a few long minutes of listening to their hearts beating as one, he soon fell back to sleep. The pain was long forgotten. 

Hours had passed by whilst the two had slept. It was already afternoon when one of them woke up again. This time it was Derek. The first thing that his site was greeted with was nothing but when he glanced down once he felt something pressed into his chest was Stiles sleeping soundly. For once, the Hale also felt extreme overwhelming happiness. He was more than happy that he woke up not alone. Woke up without him being woke up from his nightmares. Woke up with someone in his arms. More so his mate. Derek had realized that he and Stiles were mates. Granted at first he felt uncomfortable with it because Stiles is a teenager which meant he was underage and Derek didn’t want to become Kate. Hell- he still felt uncomfortable with their age difference but he knew he’d deal with it somehow. The memories of her were always traumatizing. He didn’t want Stiles to think back and feel how he feels every time he is reminded about Kate. Unconsciously, while deep in his thoughts, Derek’s hand had moved to cup the back of Stiles’ head. Derek cared about the teen no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, however, after the night they shared he knew there was no going back. They were mated… for life. Not officially married but they were supernaturally married.

 

Maybe one day in the future.

 

 

Maybe one day…

  



End file.
